


Austin & Alex: Season 1

by Jsounds



Series: Austin & Alex [1]
Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Costumes, Cute, Disney Channel, Fake tan, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Funny, Gay, Gay Sex, Genderbending, Horny Teenagers, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Music, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Ross Lynch - Freeform, Sex, Teenagers, austin and ally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: When Alex, a songwriter with terrible stage fright, meets Austin, a boy who lives for performing, the two team up to achieve their dreams... But there’s only one way to get the creativity flowing...





	1. 🎤 Rockers & Writers 📝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Austin accidentally steals Alex’s song, the two find themselves becoming good friends...

I was just writing in my song book, where I would store all my musical ideas, my thoughts, my feelings, my to-do lists, sexual fantasies and just about everything. The book was my life and there was no way in hell I'd let anybody read it. After moving to Miami a few years ago from the UK, my Dad and I had set up this music shop called Sonic Boom. I was currently working at the cash register, but it was a slow day, which was why I was scribbling lyrics down. I was wearing a yellow top under a denim jacket and a pair of brown shorts.  
"Hey Alex!" A voice called. I looked up to see Trish, a good friend of mine that I've known for a couple years now. She had a head band with a plastic little cake on it, along with a blue apron with a very sweet themed logo.  
"No thanks, Trish, there's no eating in the store... But I do like cupcakes... Gimme that." I snatched the cupcake off her and took a bite.  
"Yeah, they gave us all the rejects. That one I dropped on the floor." She said making me spit out the cake in disgust.  
"Shit, well that's what I get for breaking the rules." I said as I dumped the cake in the bin. "So, you wanna go to the movies or something on Sunday?" I asked, but when I looked back up, Trish had been replaced by a tiny, elderly lady. "Errr...?"  
"Oh, I'd love to go to the movies!" She exclaimed.  
"No, I think there's been a misunderstandi-"  
"It's a date!" She cut me off before simply walking off.  
"Can't wait..." I said to myself, sarcastically. I turned to see Trish, coming off a call. "Where the fuck did you go?"  
"I was on the phone. That was work. Apparently 'being there' is part of the job." Trish said, sounding confused, before going to leave. "Gotta go. Hey Mr Dawson." She said, walking past my Dad as she left.  
"Guess who found 37 more cents?" He said, coming over to me.  
"For God's sake, Dad, you need to stop stealing money out of the fountain. That's children's wishes." I rolled my eyes.  
"Well, my wish came true. I have 37 more cents." Dad shrugged.  
"Aaaanyway, can we please talk about putting a new piano upstairs in my practice room? It's about time. I mean, the piano I am using is literally older than the lady I'm dating on Sunday." I explained.  
"I thought you were gay?" My Dad asked, confused.  
"That's not the thing you should be wondering about." I sighed.  
"Listen, Alex, I know you love music but the odds of you actually making it in the music biz are like a bazillion to one." He told me. "Lemme know how the date goes." Dad added before walking away. I went over to the counter and resumed my doodling in my book, but only for a few minutes. Suddenly, drums began blasting into my ears from the back of the store. I looked over to see a blonde boy in a red v-neck under a blue and scarlet chequered shirt... He was cute. He was really cute. Next to him, was a red headed boy wearing a green jacket over a yellow shirt who was filming his friend. I stormed over with my serious face on.  
"Oi! Hey! Twinkie!" I yelled, trying to get the blonde's attention, until he finally stopped. "Did you not read the 'Please don't play the drums' sign?" I questioned.  
"It's okay. I'm an awesome drummer." He smiled (dammit he has a cute smile) then continued playing the drums. It was then I realised he was playing with corn dogs instead of actual drumsticks.  
"Okay, that doesn't give you permission to continue and are you actually using corn dogs?" I said, unsure if I should be attracted or weirded out by him.  
"Yup." He said before taking a bite out of one of them, making me shudder.  
"Oh, fuck, that's gross. You know how much shit is on these drums? Christ, and why corn dogs? And you're not allowed to eat here." I rambled.  
"I'll handle this, Austin." The red head said. "Sir! We are making a music video, I am the director, although I prefer the term, filmmaker." He told me before flipping the phone in the air, but failing to catch it - I watched as it fell to the floor. "And cut!" He called out.  
"We're gonna need a lot of instruments!" Austin told me, getting up. "I can play anything! Piano, guitar, drums, harp. I can even play a trumpet, through another trumpet!" He told me. Austin took two trumpets and demonstrated, somehow playing through both of the instruments, earning applause from the people in the shop.  
"Okay, that was impressive." I admitted.  
"Okay, okay, well I can play a harmonica through a sousaphone." Dez said before putting the harmonica in the sousaphone. I watched as he blew into the larger brass instrument, but it only resulted in the harmonica shooting out and going straight into my Sunday night date's mouth! Dez ran over to go help the elderly. "Prepare to be Heimlich-ed!"  
"Here's the thing about the instruments..." Austin began, returning my attention to him.  
"No money?" I guessed.  
"What if I pay you back when I get rich and famous?" Austin smiled.  
"Yeah sure, just send your monkey butler over on your private jet with the sack of gold coins." I scoffed.  
"Really?"  
"Wha- No!" I told him, before a loud spitting sound could be heard. The harmonica landed onto the counter I was standing by, with the old lady's false teeth holding it. "Please leave." I sighed.

I finished my shift and went up to my practice room. I loved it in here. It was my own space where I could just play piano, write songs and relax. My fingers danced along the keys of the piano, as I worked on a song, testing out the chorus.  
"You don't know, know, know  
My name, name, name  
Gonna make, make, make you do a double take..." I sang before I suddenly spotted something in the corner of my eye. I turned to see Austin standing at the door.  
"FUCK!" I blurted out, jumping to my feet. "Jesus Christ! How long have you been there?" I asked, my heart beating fast.  
"I was wondering if I could get a discount on this harmonica? Y'know, because it's been inside the old lady?" Austin asked, holding it up.  
"You were the ones who put it in her! And- No, get out! This is my private practice room! Did you not see the 'Keep Out' sign?" I said, pissed off.  
"Hey, I liked that song. But if you wanna make it really catchy, maybe try speeding it up?" Austin suggested.  
"You don't know, know, know  
My name, name, name  
I'm gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take!" He sang beautifully. "Cool, there's still some old lady spit in here." Austin chuckled before blowing into it, making the saliva rain onto me.  
"Okay, you need to get the fuck outta here before you need to be Heimlich-ed!" I snapped, shoving him out the door. "Read more signs in future!" I yelled before slamming it shut. 

A few days later and I hadn't seen Austin since, which was probably a good thing because he was giving me crazy conflicting feelings. I was definitely attracted to him, but he was so crazy and weird, I wasn't sure he'd be a 'good idea'. I was at the counter, doing my job, just waiting around for something to happen. I was wearing a floral shirt under a forest green jacket and a pair of black shorts. Then, as if to cure my boredom, a smoke bomb exploded at the entrance of the shop and Trish appeared, wearing a top hat, cloak and tux.  
"Guess who got a job at the Magic Store?!" She bellowed.  
"I thought you were working at the Cupcake place?" I frowned.  
"Apparently being a shit employee is grounds for termination. Isn't that shocking?" She said before prodding me, sending an electric shock through me. "Magic shock finger!" She showed me.  
"Don't ever do that again." I told her.  
"Oh shit, I better go. I started my five minute break two hours ago." She said before going to leave, but was singing a song as she did...  
"They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name-"  
"Urrr, hey? Come back!" I called after her. She came dancing back, continuing to sing.  
"They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game!"  
"Where the hell did you hear that song?" I questioned.  
"It's all over the Internet." Trish shrugged.  
"Wha-? The INTERNET?!" I repeated, stunned.  
"Uh, that place people go on their computer to look at stuff and shop and-"  
"I know what the fucking Internet is, Trish." I rolled my eyes.  
"You seriously haven't seen this video?" Trish asked, surprised and I shook my head.  
"Here, look." Trish said before showing me... Austin... Singing MY song! A video which as it progressed, more Austins were added, playing different instruments and looking annoyingly attractive, even if he did steal my song. Then she showed me this video that was reporting Austin's rise to fame.  
"It all started with a homemade video and a catchy song. Two million hits later, Austin Moon is a genuine overnight internet sensation." The TV host explained.  
"It wasn't exactly overnight, it was more like over two nights!" Austin said to the interviewer.  
"How did you come up with your hit song?"  
"It just came to me." He said before taking the mic from the host. "WHADDUP DEZ!"  
"THAT PRICK!" I snapped, turning off the video. "That's my song! Mine! Did he think he could get away with that?!" I said, furious.  
"That's right! Get angry! Me likey!" Trish encouraged me as I began typing something on Trish's phone.  
"Aha! Bitch! ADog99 doesn't like this video!" I cheered.  
"Okay, calm down before you type a frowny face and really hurt his feelings." Trish mocked. "Come on, let's go give him a piece of your mind."  
"Yeah! You're right! Let's go!" 

We managed to track down where Austin lived and his parents let us through, thinking we were friends of his. We came bursting through a door, to see Austin and Dez, the 'director', in his room. Austin was wearing a white shirt with green sleeves and an orange headband. He looked kinda sweaty and dammit, he was hot. But I couldn't let it distract me.  
"Oh, it's Alex from the music store." Dez said before taking the headband off Austin.  
"Hi, I'm Trish. Big fan!" Trish beamed, earning a glare from me. "Sorry."  
"Listen, blondie, I'm here to... What is he doing?" I asked, seeing Dez screw a cap onto a bottle.  
"I'm making my own cologne. It's called 'Austin'." Austin grinned, proudly. "The secret ingredient is my sweat." He told me. It took everything inside me to not buy it.  
"Wanna try some?" Dez asked before spraying Trish with it.  
"I don't like you." She said.  
"Since Austin is famous, we figure people are gonna want some Austin merchandise." Dez pointed out.  
"Here's some stuff we've come up with." Austin smiled. "Austin..."  
"Lunchbox!" Dez said, holding one up.  
"Austin..."  
"Pillow!"  
"Austin..."  
"Peanut butter!"  
"Chunky..."  
"Or smooth."  
"Mmmmmmm..." They both said in unison.  
"And an Austin action figure." Austin said before holding it up and pulling the string.  
"I'm awesome! I like pancakes!" It said.  
"It's true! I do like pancakes!" Austin beamed excitedly. Why'd he have to be so cute when I'm trying to tell him off?  
"And my personal fave, the Austin Foam Spitter!" Dez said, going over to a horrific looking Austin bust, which looked like it was missing a tooth.  
"Why would anyone need a foam spit-" However, Trish was cut off as Dez turned the foam spitter on, which sprayed directly into her. When he finished, she returned by zapping him with the shock finger, making him spasm a bit.  
"Magic shock finger?! Me likey!" Dez said, looking strangely aroused.  
"For fucks sake, I'm not here to discuss your Austin merch crap. You stole my fucking song! You heard me playing it at the store so don't deny it!" I accused him.  
"Ohhhh, shit, that's where the song came from. I thought I made it up! I guess that makes a lot more sense since I've never actually written a song before. I've tried but they're all terrible." Austin explained.  
"I don't care, I wrote that song! You have to tell everyone." I argued.  
"I can't! Do you know how embarrassing that would be for me?!?! Consider my feelings! Are you really that selfish?" Austin said with a pouty face.  
"I-Are you-WHAT?! Are you seriously not gonna do anything?!" I blurted out.  
"No, I wanna make this right... How about..." Austin said before going over to a cupboard. "A life size chocolate AUSTIN!" He said before taking out a large golden foil-wrapped Austin.  
"I'm taking this but I'm STILL MAD!" I yelled, snatching it off him and storming away, followed by Trish.

"Tonight on the Helen Show, overnight internet sensation Austin Moon, live! That's right! Live, live, live!" The TV was playing before I angrily turned it off. I was in the store with Trish, whilst eating out of the huge chocolate Austin that was laying on the counter. If Trish wasn't there I'd have probably started at the crotch, but instead I had started at the fingers.  
"I'm so sick of that guy." I said, eating his thumb.  
"I'm so talented!" The Austin action figure that Trish was holding said.  
"How can he steal my song like that?!" I complained.  
"I'm an overnight sensation!" The Austin doll said again as Trish pulled the string.  
"Can you please stop doing that?" I asked, aggitatted.  
"I'm unstoppable!" I snatched the doll and squeezed the head, throwing it to the floor.  
"Hey, he's gonna be on 'The Helen Show' tonight, right? I say we crash his interview and tell the whole world the truth." Trish suggested.  
"On live television? In front of people? Have we forgotten about my crippling stage fright?" I said, unimpressed.  
"You have to! That guy's a low life, song stealing thief!" Trish told me before her phone started ringing, playing Austin's version of my song. She looked at me guiltily. "It's a catchy song!" She defended.  
"Fuck it. Dad! I'm taking my break! I've got to interrupt a live television broadcast!" I yelled to him.  
"Okay, have fun!" He yelled back.

We arrived at the studio, thankfully it wasn't too far. We went inside to the reception but as we approached it, we knew that we weren't just gonna be let through, judging by the secretary behind the desk.  
"Okay, so the only thing between us and telling the whole world that Austin is a douche is that guard." I pointed out. "Okay, just look like you're meant to be here. Be confident." I told her. We walked over to the large woman behind the counter.  
"Can I help you two?" She asked.  
"NO! Urr, wait, yeah, um... We're looking for the kitchen- NO! Bathroom- NO! Keith, we're looking for Keith. Kyle? Kyle, that was his name." I blurted out.  
"We're going to the Helen Show. We're musicians in Austin Moon's band." Trish took over, sounding a lot more smooth.  
"Look, you Austin's have been trying to sneak through here all day. He's dreamy, that songs catchy, I get it! Sorry, kids, if your name's not on my list, you're not getting in." She told us.  
"Did we say musicians? No, see, I meant..." Then Trish threw down a smoke bomb. "MAGICIANS" Then she grabbed my arm and we ran away. 

We came to the studio and prepared ourselves to go inside... I was having second thoughts.  
"It's go time!" Trish told me.  
"Fuck this, I can't do this! There's a stage out there! I have stage fright - you know this!" I reminded her.  
"I know it's scary but you can do it! I'm here for you. You just take all the time you need." Trish encouraged me.  
"Thanks, Trish, I appreciate-"  
"Time's up!" She snapped before pushing me through the door.  
"HOLD EVERYTHING! WE'RE HERE TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH! AUSTIN IS A LYING WEASEL! Not a cute one, either, more like a sewage weasel who's done crack!" I yelled, angrily before I suddenly realised... This wasn't the Helen Show. "Wait... Austin isn't here?" I realised, seeing two news anchors sat behind a desk with green screens behind them.  
"This just in, The Helen Show tapes next door!" The newscaster said, before the security guard came up behind us. 

So, we failed. I humiliated myself in front of the entire nation, which if anything made my stage fright even worse. I miserably stood in the store, writing down some thoughts I had today. However soon, Trish came through the door.  
"Guess who got a job at the Pet Store!" She beamed. She was wearing a cap that looked like a dog's head and a lime green shirt.  
"You didn't last 2 days at the magic store. That's gotta be a new record." I scoffed.  
"I plan on being better at this job... after this." Trish said before turning to a group of teenagers. "Has anyone seen a giant snake about yay big?" She asked them and then they all started freaking out. "Oh, he's probably not poisonous." She said and they began to relax a bit. "But there's a really good chance that he's totally poisonous." They freaked out and ran out of the shop.  
"Great! There goes our business!" I face palmed.  
"Alex, I need your help!" I spotted Austin coming in, with Dez. Austin was wearing a red and black striped shirt under a grey blazer.  
"Is that the giant snake you were looking for?" I said, sarcastically.  
"I need a new song by tomorrow!" Austin told me.  
"Well, you wrote Double Take, I'm sure you can write another." I said, sarcastically.  
"You know I can't! I've tried!" He said before taking a guitar.  
"I need a song  
It can't be too long  
Song, song, song, song  
Song, song, song, song  
Song, song, song  
Song, song..." He sang, trailing off. His voice was still pretty.  
"I wrote that last part." Dez said with a smug face.  
"Okay uh, how about this...  
I'm not helping you with your song,  
Get out of my store." I sang to them.  
"That doesn't rhyme." Dez frowned.  
"There's the door."  
"That's better."  
"I know you're mad. I didn't mean to steal your song. I acted like a weasel. Not a cute one, either. One that lives in th sewer and is on crack." Austin said with a small, cheeky smile. "I'm sorry." He said, his cheeky smile turning to a sad one. "Who am I kidding? My Dad always said music was a waste of time. He said I had a bazillion to one chances of making it."  
"Wait, really? Th-That's what my Dad tells me." I admitted, suddenly feeling a larger connection to him than I ever thought I would.  
"Do you know what my Dad told me? 'DEZ, STOP TEXTING THE DOG!'" Dez imitated.  
"I guess my 15 minutes of fame are over... I just wanted to prove my Dad wrong." Austin sighed before going to leave.  
"No, no, no, no, you're not going anywhere." I blurted out, blocking his path to the door by getting in front of him. "I'll help you write one more song." I decided.  
"You will? Yes! Thank you! Thank you!" He said, giving me a hug.  
"But first you gotta do something for me!" I said, realising I could gain something from this.  
"Anything. Name it." Austin told me. I panicked, trying to think of something...  
"Ooh, another life sized Austin chocolate!" I blurted out.  
"You got it!"

Austin and I came into my practice room, to start writing a brand new song for him to perform tomorrow afternoon on the Helen Show, as he promised her live on television. He had taken off his blazer.  
"Okay, we have 18 hours to write the greatest song ever. Go!" Austin told me as we sat at the piano.  
"Oh, ahaha, well it's not that easy." I chuckled.  
"I'll get you started." He said, going over to the piano and pressing one key. "There. That's the first note. That helps, right?"  
"I'm shocked that you haven't written a song before." I said, sarcastically.  
"What do you normally do?" Austin asked.  
"There isn't a 'normally'. Sometimes it's a tune in my head or I think of a lyric and write it down." I said, gesturing towards my book. He went to go take it but I caught his wrist. "Don't lay a fucking finger on my book." I warned him.  
"Well, what do you have? Read some to me." Austin smiled. I took the book and flicked through the pages.  
"The tears of your heart cry..."  
"Too depressing." Austin frowned.  
"Okaaay... The midnight sadness..."  
"That's even more too depressing! You need to relax. I want you to feel like a splash of sunshine, not a drizzle of darkness. Let's get your creative juices flowing." Austin decided. "Shut your eyes."  
"I'm not going to shut-"  
"Just shut your eyes!" Austin insisted, getting up and standing behind me, before placing his hands on my eyes. Him plunging me into darkness was weirdly turning me on.  
"Okay, imagine you come home... and your living room is full of cheerleaders." Austin smirked.  
"I'm gay." I sighed.  
"Oh, cool, I'm bi." Austin smiled. Good to know... "Okay, pretend you're on stage performing." He told me.  
"Oh, no, I have stage fright." I shook my head.  
"Then imagine you're on the beach." Austin tried.  
"Urgh, no. Sand gets everywhere and there's men who really shouldn't be wearing thongs, wearing thongs-"  
"OKAY FORGET THE BEACH! What do you like?" Austin gave up taking his hands away from my eyes.  
"I like ice cream." I smiled.  
"Great! Pretend you're eating ice cream!" Austin told me.  
"There's no eating in the store."  
"ALRIGHT!" Austin sighed, sitting down again. "Why don't we try this; I'll close my eyes, and you tell me to imagine stuff." Austin said before closing my eyes.  
"Okay, imagine I'm giving up. Fuck this." I sighed.  
"Got it! Are you dressed as a cheerleader?" Austin asked with a smirk.  
"Austin! Stop it! Let's forget about this whole song writing thing." I sighed, getting up.  
"Whoa, whoa." He said, pulling me back down. "Not so fast."

About an hour passed as I tried to think of something in the practice room, by myself, as Austin tried to organise his 'plan'. Eventually I decided to check up on him, but when I came out of the practice room, I saw there was a disco ball on a piano, creating multicoloured spotlights running over the walls. There was also loud music coming out of the speaker system downstairs by the counter.  
"What is going on?" I frowned.  
"I'm funning you up." Austin smiled before starting to dance.  
"I dunno about this..." I said, going to go back into the practice room, but he caught me hand and pulled me back.  
"Come on, dance with me." Austin insisted, taking me down the stairs into the main, empty shop.  
"Austin, this is silly." I rolled my eyes before Austin suddenly blew into a whistle he had around his neck. Trish and Dez, in black and silver spangly, fancy outfits came dancing in. I couldn't help but crack a smile as they were clearly having fun. I applauded them when they were finished.  
"Come on, it's your turn." Austin told me.  
"I dunno..."  
"Come on!" Trish encouraged.  
"Yeah!"  
"Fine!" I blurted out before moving my limbs around, in an attempt to dance. "There! Happy now? I'm dancing."  
"Urrr, you sure about that?" Austin scoffed.  
"That was like the shittest dancing ever!" Trish said, amused.  
"Okay, teach me!" I chuckled and the four of us got back into dancing - Austin had such a cute smile.  
"Is it working?" Austin asked.  
"I think so. Yeah, I feel like I could do anything - I feel like I could do a cartwheel! I can't, but I feel like I could." I beamed.  
"Well don't waste the creativity! Come on!" Austin said before bringing me to the piano.  
"Yeah, let's write a song!" I smiled.

Trish and Dez soon left us to write our song, but it was hard, even with the creativity flowing, as Austin and I were pretty different people. We were sitting at the piano, trying to think of something for the chorus, desperately.  
"Where's your creativity gone?" Austin asked.  
"Sometimes doing a little jig isn't enough." I half laughed.  
"You're right. We need to loosen you up a bit." Austin agreed.  
"How? Are you gonna make me imagine cheerleaders again?" I rolled my eyes.  
"No, no... When I wanna get creative, I find it helps if I've been relieved... Sexually." Austin admitted.  
"Urrr... What?" I frowned, blushing a bit.  
"I usually jerk off before thinking of a music video idea or whatever. Satisfy those distracting thoughts so afterwards you can focus on what's important." Austin explained.  
"Are you suggesting that we jerk off?" I asked, stunned.  
"No, that's stupid." Austin scoffed. "I'm suggesting we fuck." He simply said.  
"Whoa, Austin... I-I don't know if I feel that way about you." I said, unsure, standing up off the stool from the piano, then going to the counter and leaning against it.  
"I don't have feelings for you either." Austin said, getting up too. "But I know I turn you on. And I know you turn me on. So let's get it out of our systems because otherwise we're just gonna distract each other all night." Austin reasoned, stepping closer and closer to me, with his cute puppy dog eyes.  
"I suppose you are cute..." I admitted, blushing again as he became intimately closer.  
"You are, too." Austin winked. I couldn't resist anymore, so I gripped him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. 

He smiled into my lips and wrapped his arms around me. We were both fairly new to kissing so we were pretty sloppy as our hands explored each other's bodies. He pressed me back into the counter, deepening the kiss, letting our tongues explore each other's mouths. I couldn't believe I was doing this! Having a one night stand with the guy who stole my song?! Fuck, I was so turned on though, I didn't care. I just knew I wanted this. Austin began lifting my shirt upwards and we had to part our lips for a brief moment, to let him pull it over my head.  
"Oh fuck yeah..." Austin muttered, eyes scanning over my body.  
"Austin, I-I've never done this before." I admitted.  
"Neither have I." Austin said before pulling his own, black and red top off, exposing his abs, flat pecs and perfectly shaped trail. "Never wrote a song, never been an internet sensation, never been on a talk show, never been called a weasel on drugs and also never had sex. This week is a week for firsts." Austin smiled before kissing me again. We hungrily made out, becoming increasingly more horny teenaged, queer boys. Austin gently lifted me up onto the counter and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. He was grinding his crotch into mine as we kissed, driving me wild.  
"Fuck, Austin... You're really hot..." I whimpered as he started kissing my neck.  
"Mmm, you too, baby. I thought you'd like this idea..." He whispered, sending a chill down my spine.  
"Fuck yes, I do..." I muttered, reaching around and groping his ass. "Get naked... I want you naked..."  
"Anything for your clever brain." Austin said before I watched him unbutton his pants and let them fall to the floor, with his briefs, leaving him naked. His 6 ½ inch cock was freed.  
"Shit..." I said, looking at it, a bit nervously.  
"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I'll go slow." Austin promised me.  
"I know... I trust you." I admitted, looking up into his eyes. Austin cradled my head and kissed me again, this time more sweetly.  
"I trust you too." Austin whispered, lips barely a millimetre apart from mine.

Deciding I wanted to move things along a bit, given that we were still on a time limit, I leaned down and took one of his nipples into my mouth. I began gently sucking, feeling his hands run through my hair.  
"Oh shit, that feels good..." Austin muttered as I swirled my tongue around it - I had watched enough porn to have a vague idea of what to do. I placed kisses and nibbles along his chest as I went to the next perky nub, listening to his heavy breathing. "G-Get down... Get down on your knees, baby." Austin told me after a few seconds of me sucking on his nipple. I saw he was stroking his cock, clearly desperate for it to receive attention. I nodded before sliding off the counter and going down to my knees in front of him. I had never done this before, but I was more than ready to give my first blowjob. I opened my lips and took as much of the cock into my mouth as I could.  
"Ohhhhhh fuck... Alex, that feels good, baby." Austin groaned. I couldn't quite fit it all in, but I bobbed my head up and down what I could. "Holy shit... Shit, that feels amazing... So much better than jerking off..." Austin moaned, which honestly sounded like the best music to my ears. I was surprised by how much I liked the taste of cock and by how much Austin was enjoying me drooling around his shaft, slurping at the precum every now and then that was oozing out the tip of his cock. When my jaw was starting to ache a bit, I moved to his hairless balls and began gently sucking on them, which made his moans even louder.  
"Oh my God! Fuck! That feels insane!" Austin whimpered, gripping my hair tightly.  
"You taste so good, Austin..." I muttered before licking up the underside of his shaft.  
"Yeah? Let me have a taste." Austin said before lifting me up to my feet. He hurriedly undid my shorts and forced them down my legs, with my briefs, leaving me naked too. "Alex. You are so much hotter than any cheerleader I've imagined." Austin smirked before lifting me back onto the counter. The way he said that actually made my heart skip a beat. However, I didn't have much of a chance to think about it, as Austin's head dived into my lap. I felt my cock be encased in his warm, wet cavern.  
"Oh my God, Austin!" I gasped, running my hands through his blonde, fluffy hair. I had never felt such intense pleasure! My first blowjob and it felt amazing! Austin's head went up and down, clearly eager to make me moan as loudly as possible. "Fuck, that feels so good... Oh my God..." I moaned, feeling his tongue flick across the slit and run up and down the shaft. I leaned back onto the counter, feeling it's cool surface as Austin continued blowing me.  
"Yeah, Alex... You taste good too." Austin smirked, kissing my thigh. "I wonder what your ass is like..." He whispered.  
"Wait, what?" I asked, eyes widening. But he had already taken my feet and lifted them upwards and pushing my legs, so my knees were at my chest. "Austin, are you sure you wanna-" Again, I was cut off by his tongue giving a long lick across my hole. "Ho-o-o-oly fuck!" I shuddered.  
"Damn, that's hot." Austin said before his face was soon buried between my cheeks. I felt his mouth start to hungrily eat me out right in the middle of my store.  
"Fuck, Austin... That feels so good..." I whimpered as his warm, wet tongue fucked my hole.  
"So much better than corndogs..." He said, muffled by my ass. I couldn't help but chuckle quietly at his cute little statements. He was still the cute, funny and slightly strange dude even whilst eating me out. He eventually pulled his face out.  
"Fuck me, Austin." I told him, placing a foot on his shoulder.  
"Hang on, baby, lemme just stretch you out a bit. I saw them do it in a video." Austin said before putting a finger in his mouth. Then, when it had enough saliva on it, he began pushing it into my hole.  
"Fuuuckkkk..." I muttered.  
"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Austin asked.  
"No, no. It feels nice." I told him.  
"Good. Same here. You feel tight. At least I think? I don't really have much to compare it to." Austin said, going down to his knuckle. He began moving his arm back and forth, slowly finger fucking me.  
"Shit, Austin... Just fuck me! I need it!" I begged.  
"Fuck, Alex, I need it too." Austin muttered before pulling his finger out. 

He placed both feet onto each of his shoulders, looking down at me. Although he looked wildly turned on, I could tell that he still cared about my well-being.  
"If you want me to stop, just tell me." Austin told me after spitting on his cock for lube.  
"Thank you." I said, nervously. Slowly, I felt him begin to push inside me. I scrunched my face up as I felt a burning sensation.  
"It's okay, Alex, relax." Austin muttered, though I could tell he was trying to hide the pleasure on his face. He went deeper and deeper until he was balls deep. "Oh my fuck!! You feel so good, Alex..." Austin moaned. "Sorry, are you okay?"  
"Y-Yeah... Just keep going... Don't stop." I told him, gripping the sides of the counter.  
"You got it, writer." Austin said. I watched as Austin's sexy body began thrusting his hips back and forth, slowly. Occasionally he'd kiss my ankles with his pink lips. "Fuck, Alex... Please tell me this is starting to feel good for you because... I feel like I'm in ecstasy." Austin grunted.  
"Yeah... It is... G-Go faster." I told him, feeling the pleasure. So, Austin's hips began thrusting into me at a quicker pace as the blonde moaned.  
"Fuck, Alex... Your ass feels so fucking good... Oh my God..." Austin groaned.  
"Fuck, yeah! Your dick feels so big inside me! Fuck me, Austin!" I whimpered.  
"Yeah, Alex... Fuck, I should've fucked you here the moment I met you..." Austin grunted.  
"Fuck yeah, you shouldve..." I said, feeling him go even harder and faster.  
"I-I think I'm gonna cum..." Austin warned me.  
"Me too..." I breathed.  
"Where-Where do you want me to- Oh FUCK!" Austin tried but suddenly moaned out, loudly, thrusting deep inside me. I felt his cock twitch inside me and unload, filling me up with his cum, which was enough to set me off. My back arched and my toes curled as I began spraying cum onto my own body.  
"Oh yeah, cum for me! Holy fuck! Keep cumming! Mmmm that's a hot..." Austin said panting above me.

After a couple more thrusts, Austin eventually pulled out of me. He watched me as I caught my breath.  
"There. Don't you feel better now?" Austin asked.  
"Oh fuck yes I do." I nodded.  
"See? I have my genius moment too." Austin smirked before scooping the cum off my body and licking it off his fingers. "Shit... Everything about you tastes good." Austin half laughed.  
"How long do we have to write the song?" I asked as I watched him continue to lick the cum off my body.  
"I dunno about... 15 hours?" Austin shrugged when he licked the last drop up.  
"Good because I have an idea." I said.  
"Wow, it really worked? I mean, I knew it would work!" Austin corrected himself. I got off the counter and limped a bit to the piano and began playing. 

"... Break down the walls..." Austin and I sang, now dressed, finishing the song. It was done! Finally! It still took a while to write but the sex definitely helped the momentum afterwards.  
"It only took all night but we finally fucking did it!" Austin said with relief, standing up.  
"Fuck yesss!" I cheered, stretching as I stood up as well.  
"The song is awesome." Austin smiled before giving me a hug.  
"Well, you'd better hurry. You've got an hour to get to the Helen Show." I told him.  
"You mean we better hurry; I want you to be there with me." Austin admitted.  
"Are you serious?" I asked, blushing.  
"I wouldn't even be going to the Helen Show if it wasn't for you... Thank you." Austin smiled before hugging me again. I was really trying to not catch feelings for him... He was really cute. But he was so crazy and we were so different, it would never work out. The shop's doors opened and in came Dez and Trish, so Austin and I quickly pulled our arms off each other. "We did it!" Austin grinned.  
"Ah, we knew you could do it!" Trish smiled, wearing a green apron and a headband with tiny little teacups stuck to it. "Here, we got you this. Guess who got a job at the mug store?" She said, holding out a mug to me, which had words written on it.  
"'Aw congrats, we knew you could do it'." I read out. "Aw, thanks!" I smiled.  
"We also got you this one." Dez said, handing me another one. He was wearing a purple and grey patterned cardigan and a white shirt, then he had a pair of red pants and hanging suspenders.  
"'Sorry, you failed. You did your best'?" I read out, frowning.  
"No, we got you two mugs just in case. Dez wasn't supposed to show you that one." Trish said, glaring at him.  
"Come on, we gotta go." Austin smiled.

We arrived at the Helen Show and this time we were at the right studio. We watched as the TV host did her thing. Austin was getting ready as Trish, Dez and I watched from the side. I was wearing a white cardigan over a red shirt and darker red pants.  
"Ok, up next we have Austin Moon with his new song." Helen said to the camera.  
"Ahhh! I can't believe millions of people are gonna hear my song!" I beamed.  
"It was so worth quitting my job at the mug store for this." Trish smiled when suddenly Austin came running over, looking panicked. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a pink shirt and a black and white chequered tie.  
"Alex! The piano player is sick! You have to play piano for me!" Austin told me.  
"What? No way! Austin, I told you, I have stage fright." I shook my head.  
"What if they turn off the cameras and the audience goes like this?" Dez asked before covering his eyes.  
"No! No, I'm sorry, I can't do this." I told them. "I'm sorry." I went to leave.  
"Wait!" Austin said, grabbing me by the wrist. "I have the perfect solution!" 

"OKAY, WE'RE LIVE IN 30 SECONDS!" A set worker yelled as I sat at the piano. I was on the stage but there was a curtain hiding me from the audience and cameras. I was sweating bullets and shaking with anxiety. Austin peeked his head around to see me.  
"See Alex? Nobody can see you. It's just like you're not on stage." Austin smiled.  
"I'm trying really hard not to have a mental break down, here." I told him.  
"You're doing great, trust me." Austin said with a wink. I gave a weak smile in return. The show soon started and I was on my own behind the curtain.  
"Hey and welcome back, here to sing his brand new original song is AUSTIN MOON!" Helen announced, which was my cue. I began playing the piano, for the intro of Austin's song.  
"Thank you. This song was written by an incredible songwriter, Alex Dawson." Austin revealed, making me smile and blush. "He kinda wrote my first song too... Ladies and gentlemen... HERE HE IS!!" Austin declared before the curtain was drawn back. My hands dropped onto the keyboard and I froze. Behind Austin was an entire live studio audience and multiple cameras looking right at me. "See! You're facing your fear! That was my plan. You're welcome." Austin smiled, smug. Pure panic and fear set in. I found myself sliding off the piano bench and began crawling away from the spotlight, but it just followed me. I crawled away behind the drum set and as I went to stand up, I accidentally shoved my head up into one of the drums. Blinded by the instrument, now stuck on my head, I stumbled backwards into the curtain and grabbed it, but as I fell I brought the curtain down with me, tearing it off the walls. I tried standing up, trying to take the drum off my head, feeling my heart go wild as I panicked, before falling into a large pillar that was part of the Helen Show set. It fell down and I heard loud crashes and smashes around me as I sat on my knees on the floor. When everything finally quietened down, I managed to bring the drum up above my eyes. The set was completely destroyed. It looked like the pillar I had knocked into, fell into more pillars like a domino effect, smashing up the place. "Urrrrr... Lets hear it for Alex, everybody." Austin said, nervously, before the sign for the show fell with a crash. I lowered the drum firmly over my face again and crawled away.

The next few days were pretty shitty. I had gone viral over the internet and people were calling me the freak out boy. But, it wasn't all bad, I suppose. Double Take became even more viral, which was good for Austin. It was Sunday and Trish and I were wondering to my practice room. I was wearing a red cardigan, a yellow shirt and a pair of denim shorts and Trish was wearing a silver leopard print jacket over a white top and black pants.  
"How was your date with the old lady?" Trish asked.  
"She slept through the whole fucking thing. I had to explain the whole movie on the bus ride home." I sighed before I opened the practice room. The room had been completely transformed! There was a huge neon yellow 'A' mounted on the wall, there was a new, black piano and a juke box, some beanbags and Austin merch all over. Speaking of, Austin was there with Dez. Austin was wearing a purple, white, black and red chequered shirt over a black v-neck and black jeans. Dez had a black and red jacket over a red top and a pair of light and grey patterned pants. "My practice room! O-What is all this stuff?! What are you guys doing here?! ICE CREAM!" I blurted out, seeing a basket with tubs of ice cream in it. "Shit, that piano is gorgeous!" I said, looking at the reflection off it's glossy black paint.  
"I used all my money I got from being on the Helen Show to pay for all this." Austin smiled.  
"I-I can't believe you did that! Thank you!" I said, giving him a hug.  
"I figured we'd be spending a lot of time in here so we should probably make it as comfortable as possible." Austin reasoned.  
"Um... We?" I frowned, taking a step back.  
"I want you to be my partner." Austin smiled.  
"Spend more time with you?" I asked, almost afraid after what happened on the Helen Show.  
"You're a songwriter with stage fright; I'm a singer who loves being on stage. We're a perfect match! What do you say?" Austin asked, putting his hand out. I thought about it... I did find him cute. And if it was a way to get more people to hear my music, why not?  
"Okay. We're partners." I smiled, shaking his hand.  
"Guess who got a job as Austin's Manager?!" Trish smiled.  
"She has so much work experience, her resume was about eight pages!!" Austin beamed.  
"Oh, I promised the fans you'd put up the songs on the website every Friday. Oh and also I don't work on Fridays or any other week day." Trish informed us before walking off.  
"Wait... We have to write a song every week?" I asked, suddenly feeling pressure.  
"Trish, for the first video we need ten thousand monkeys and a big wedding cake." Dez told her.  
"You can have a turtle and a doughnut." Trish said.  
"But I already have that!"  
"Awe man, my video just got put to number 2." Austin whined, looking at his phone.  
"What's number 1?" I asked.  
"You on the Helen Show!" Austin said, amused, showing me. "Hey look! They're even showing the part where you threw up on Helen! You're famous! Thanks to me!" Austin chuckled.  
"Well, lemme show you how thankful I am." I said, bringing him over to the horrific Austin foam spitter that was now in my practice room, before turning it on, making it shoot into his chest. He laughed as he tried to block it.  
"Oh me too! Me too!" Dez cheered before stepping in front of Austin and taking great joy of being sprayed. Austin and I exchanged amused looks and laughed. Perhaps this would be a good thing.


	2. 🦘Kangaroos & Chaos 💥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alex is struggling to find time to write a song, Austin and the rest of the team get impatient.

A whole month had passed since Austin's viral song and my viral meltdown, but we hadn't written anymore songs since. However, we had become much closer friends - although we hadn't had sex again. I could never find the confidence to bring it back up. I thought it was going to be a one night stand with someone I wouldn't see again and now he's one of my best friends. I was wearing a red top with a sleeveless white jacket and a pair of dark grey shorts. I was currently talking to a customer at the Sonic Boom shop, while Austin and Dez were using banjos to play badminton. The shuttlecock kept flying over our heads as I talked to the lady about this violin.   
"This violin was made of the finest maple wood. It was hand carved- Argh, excuse me a sec." I told the lady. "Would you two knock it off!" I snapped at Austin. He was wearing a purple v-neck sunder a purple and white chequered shirt and a pair of jeans.   
"Hey, we're not complaining that you're working right in the middle of our banjo badminton court." Austin defended.  
"We'd rather make a video but somebody hasn't finished writing the song yet." Dez mentioned.  
"I'm busy working!" I argued.  
"Fine, then we're busy badmintoning. Game point!" Dez exclaimed before swinging the banjo but missing and smashing it into the counter, destroying it.  
"Would you like to pay cash or should put it on your tab?" I asked.  
"Put it on my tab." He answered.  
"Okay." I said before pulling out the tab which was a huge scroll that was like a meter long. My Dad then wandered into the shop.   
"Well, I'm off to the accordion convention and 'accordion' to my watch, I should've left an hour ago." He said, making Dez and only Dez laugh. "Well, dude, you're in charge. The store looks a little crowded, you sure you're okay?" Dad asked.  
"Actually, Dad, I-"  
"Glad to hear it! Bye bye!" He said before leaving. Chaos quickly hit the store as I tried to keep up with all the customers. 

"Guess who got a job at The Yo-Yo Cart?" Trish declared as she walked into the store after I assured a man this wasn't the Eye Doctor's. She was wearing a blue shirt under a dark blue apron with the logo printed on it. "Watch this!" She said. Trish began to do a trick with the Yo-Yo but we could easily tell it was getting dangerous, so Austin, Dez and I all ducked under the counter. When we finally looked over, we saw she was tangled in the Yo-Yo string. "Hold on, urgh... It's my first day and... Probably my last." Trish scoffed. "So, Alex, have you finished writing Austin's new song?"  
"Almost. I've been doing a fuck ton of things at the moment, though. With work and school and book club - I have to read this by tomorrow." I said before taking out a giant book and dropping it onto the counter with a loud thud.  
"Tomorrow?! Of what year?" Austin half laughed.  
"Well, we need a song. We can't make a video without a song." Dez told me.  
"Oh, whatever, at least I'm not spending my free time training to eat a 20 pound burger." I argued.  
"You're just jealous." Dez said before holding up his trophy.  
"Alex, if we don't get the video on the website quick, people are gonna forget who Austin is." Trish told me.  
"Seriously, it's been a whole month since the last video." Dez added.  
"Guys, cut Alex some slack! A month isn't that long. It's pretty hard to forget Austin Moon." Austin said, giving me an assuring smile.  
"Hey! It's Raphie Hayes from the dog food commercials!" A girl with her friend said, spotting Austin.  
"Dog food commercial? Alex, you have to finish that song now!" Austin told me.  
"Fucking fine!" I blurted out, scribbling down some of the final lyrics on a notepad, then throwing it at Austin.  
"See? That wasn't so hard." Austin smiled.  
"No way! It's the guy who won the 20 pound hamburger contest!" A girl said, going over to Dez. "Can I have an autograph?"  
"Sure, turn around." Dez said. The girl turned around and instead of taking out a marker, Dez brought out a ketchup bottle and squirted his autograph on the back of her jacket.   
"Ewwwww...."

Later, Austin was watching the dog food commercial on the TV in the store - the guy in it did look a lot like him, just brunette and curly.   
"I can't believe it! That guy looks nothing like me!" Austin complained.  
"This dog food is horrible!" Dez grimaced after eating it from a bowl in front of him.  
"We have to do this video soon. I don't want to be remembered as the guy who looks like the guy who sells horrible tasting dog food." Austin sighed.  
"Guess who got a job at the Laundr-O-mat!" Trish announced, coming in, holding an item of clothing in a transparent bag.  
"What happened to your job at the yo-yo cart? It's literally been less than two hours." I laughed.  
"It's a long, complicated story." Trish said.  
"You got fired?" I guessed.  
"Huh... I guess it wasn't that long, or complicated." Trish chuckled. "Check out this awesome jacket I brought."  
"What for?" I asked.  
"The music video." Trish smiled.  
"Trish, this belongs to someone, doesn't it?" I reminded her.  
"Yeah, some big, brawny, biker guy called FacePuncher." Trish nodded.  
"FacePuncher? You took a jacket from a guy named... FacePuncher?" I stammered.  
"Faceee puunncheerrr!" Austin said, pretending he was in slo-mo as he 'punched' Dez who also played along.  
"Don't worry about it, Alex. He'll never know. He's not picking his jacket up till 8." Trish reasoned.  
"Why do we have to have a jacket?" Austin frowned.  
"It's a lyric in Alex's song." Trish took out my notes. "'My jacket.'" She read out.  
"My jacket? No, no, it's 'I like it.'" I corrected her.  
"No, It's I like kangaroos." Dez corrected me. "I like it when you kangaroo! I like it when you kangaroo!" He sang.  
"Why would I write 'I like when you kangaroo'?" I frowned.  
"I don't know, they're your lyrics." Dez shrugged.  
"They're not my lyrics. My handwriting was trashy because everybody kept fucking rushing me." I argued.  
"Whatever, I think Austin rocking that jacket with a kangaroo would be awesome." Dez smiled.  
"I dunno. I'm starting to think we need to come up with a better idea." Austin shrugged as I tried to return to my cash register post.  
"I was hoping you wouldn't say that..." Dez sighed.  
"Somebody order a kangaroo?" A man said, coming in with a kangaroo at his side!

So, we had a kangaroo in my practice room, everybody was moving anything that could be a choking hazard to the animal and I couldn't believe what was happening...   
"Aww, I gotta admit... He's pretty cute." I chuckled before looking in the closet. "Aaaand it just shat in my practice room!"   
"Woah, woah, not so fast. We don't know it was the kangaroo. Trish was in here earlier." Dez pointed out.  
"I will smack those freckles right off your face." Trish said with a smile, making Dez clutch at his face in fear.  
"What is this kangaroo gonna do in my video, besides poop?" Austin sighed.  
"He can play base?" Dez shrugged.  
"Awe, that's a great idea!" Austin beamed before picking up a guitar. "Hey buddy..." He said, slowly walking towards the kangaroo. "Wanna play some guitar?"   
"Austin..." I began but suddenly, the kangaroo kicked. Thankfully, the feet didn't hit Austin, but it hit the guitar. It flew out of his hands, went soaring through the air before smashing out of the window.  
"I think he'd rather play drums." Austin said, nervously.  
"The WINDOW!" I cried out, running over to it.  
"The JACKET!" Trish saw that the kangaroo had began nibbling on it.  
"The DOOR!" Dez yelled.  
"What's wrong with the door?" Austin frowned.  
"I just thought we were naming stuff in the room." Dez shrugged.  
"No! The kangaroo is chewing FacePuncher's jacket!" Trish panicked. Dez tried to pick up the jacket but the kangaroo held onto it tightly. Soon, the red head and the animal were tug of war-ing with the leather jacket, for like a good 20 seconds. The kangaroo was even kicking the air, which scared me. Suddenly, Dez yanked it from the kangaroo's grip, but accidentally flung it. FacePuncher's jacket flew through the air and fell into this big bucket. Trish rushed over and pulled it out, but it was covered in this brown goo. "What is this?!" She cried.  
"It's caramel." Dez answered. Trish dropped the jacket in horror.   
"Caramel? Why??" Trish whined.  
"Well when I was reading Alex's writing I wasn't sure if he wrote caramel or camel. So I just got both." Dez answered.  
"You ordered a camel too?!" I panicked.  
"Err... No..." Dez lied.   
"Did somebody order a camel?" A man asked, opening the door. Dez quickly shut the door on him.  
"We've got to fix this mess before my Dad gets back." I groaned.  
"We have to fix the jacket! FacePuncher's coming back at 8! I could lose my job! Which I don't care about... But still! He might face punch me!" Trish said, terrified.  
"And somebody's gonna have to mop up all this Trish-poop." Dez sighed.  
"Keep it up, and somebody's gonna have to mop up all your freckles." Trish threatened.  
"My freckles are my friends! Can you say that about your poop?!" Dez argued before storming off out the room, being followed by an angry Trish.  
"So what about my video?" Austin pouted.  
"Can we worry about something other than your career for one minute?" I snapped.  
"I barely have a career. If you hadn't taken a whole month to write a new song, maybe I wouldn't be known as the dog food guy." Austin argued.  
"Oh are you serious? You're gonna blame me because you're not as famous as you used to be?" I asked, getting angry.  
"No, of course not. I'm just saying, maybe if you had written a song faster then maybe... Actually... Y'know what? Now that I'm saying this out loud, I think that is what I was saying." Austin realised.  
"I can't just spit out a song anytime you want me to, unless you want them to be crap." I growled.   
"Well when you do, maybe you should write it so we can actually read it this time." Austin added.  
"You are being such a dick, I cannot believe it!" I said, heart beating fast with rage.   
"You're being the dick! We wrote a song in one night and now you can't write another for a whole month?" Austin said.  
"We were lucky that night that I could!" I said, blushing as I remembered.  
"Maybe we need to recycle those song writing methods." Austin mentioned.  
"What do you mea-?" But before I could finish, Austin gripped me by the shirt and pulled me into a kiss. 

Austin pushed me backwards until I was pinned against the wall as he began aggressively kissing me. He pushed my white jacket off my shoulders as my hands were feeling up his body.   
"Wait, wait, Austin... We can't do this when there's a kangaroo right there." I reasoned. It was kinda just sat on the floor, chilling.  
"I don't mind an audience." Austin said, taking off his chequered shirt and then resuming the kiss. I wasn't sure how I felt about having sex with a large animal in the same room, but as I felt Austin's hand go down under my shorts and feel my ass I couldn't bring myself to stop him. I grabbed his purple v-neck and pulled it over his head, leaving him shirtless. I immediately took one of his nipples in my mouth, making him grip my hair. As I sucked on the nub, I ran my hands up and down his abs. "Fuck yeah, that's right... I knew you wanted it... Lemme fuck some inspiration into you..." Austin growled, unbuttoning his jeans and then letting them fall to his ankles, along with his briefs. His long, already hard cock was freed. I didn't even think about it before going down to my knees. I saw the kangaroo behind him lay down on the floor, peacefully. I opened my lips and took his cock into my mouth, letting it fill my throat. It had been way too long since the last time. "Ohhh yeaaaah, Alex..." Austin purred as I began bobbing my head up and down his shaft. His fingers gripped my hair tightly as I tasted his delicious meat. I looked up at him and watched his face fill with pleasure. "Fuck that feels really good, Alex..." Austin groaned. I continued doing my best to use the tricks I learned from the internet, wanting to make him moan a bit louder. I swirled my tongue around the cock and flicked it across the piss slit, which made him roll his head back in pleasure. "Shit, I missed your mouth..." Austin purred, thrusting into my mouth and making me gag slightly. "Damn, that was hot..." Austin smirked before doing it again, making me choke on his cock even more. I came off it, coughing and spluttering.  
"Shit, Austin, I'm still new to this." I reminded him.  
"There's just something so hot about you choking on it." He admitted, stroking his cock in front of me. "I'll make it up to you. Stand up." He instructed me and like an obedient dog, I did as he asked. 

Our lips crashed together again, the moment they could reach each other. His hands were soon gripping my red top and pulling it over my head.   
"Let's not wait so long before we do this again, yeah?" Austin smirked, beginning to unbutton my shorts.   
"Completely agree." I nodded before he let my shorts and boxers fall to my ankles.  
"Now get on your hands and knees." Austin instructed me. I just nodded before getting into position for him, facing away from him. "Ohhh yeaaah, that's what I wanted." Austin said, going down to his own knees whilst giving my ass a squeeze. I felt him part my cheeks before almost immediately burying his face into me.   
"Oh fuck, Austin..." I gasped, feeling his tongue hungrily lick me out. The warm, wet organ explored my hole as his hands held my cheeks apart. I could hear him slurping and sucking inside me, making me moan pathetically in my own practice room - thankfully not disturbing the potentially dangerous animal.   
"Gonna fuck you so hard..." Austin's muffled voice said before giving my asscheek a slap.  
"Oh God, yeah, Austin... I want it so bad..." I blurted out.   
"Don't suppose you got lube in here?" Austin asked, pulling his head out of my ass.  
"In the practice room?" I frowned as straightened up, shuffling his knees closer.   
"I dunno what you get up to in here." Austin said with a smirk, slapping his cock against my ass.  
"Well, I don't." I told him.  
"Spit again, then." Austin half laughed before spitting on his hand and rubbing it into his cock. "Ready for some creativity?" Austin asked, as I felt the tip of his cock at my hole.  
"Give it to me, Austin." I nodded. 

I soon felt him slowly enter me and the familiar burning sensation that I had felt before. My knuckles went white as I tried to grip the floorboards, feeling Austin fill me more and more.   
"Y-You okay?" Austin asked, hands now placed on my hips.  
"Yeah... Don't stop..." I nodded.   
"Still feels so fucking good, holy shit..." Austin groaned, before his balls pressed against my ass.  
"Fuck, you're big..." I whimpered.  
"Yeah, baby, you like it?" Austin groaned, starting to thrust his hips back and forth.   
"Mmmm yeaaaah... Yeah, you feel so good inside me, Austin..." I groaned, feeling him slide in and out of me. He began picking up speed, thrusting into me harder and faster as the kangaroo seemed to be sleeping behind us.   
"Oh yeaaah, Alex... Fuck... I've wanted to do this for so long..." Austin grunted.   
"Fuck, me too, Austin... Fuck my ass!" I moaned, listening to his balls slap against my skin.  
"Yeah, you need me to fuckstart that brain of yours!" Austin smirked before leaning down and kissing my shoulder.   
"Mmmm yeah, I do, Austin... I fucking need your cock..." I muttered, feeling his heavy breath on my skin.  
"I don't think I'm gonna last much longer, Alex..." Austin warned me, reaching around and stroking my cock for me.   
"Mmm fuck I'm close too, Austin..." I muttered.  
"That's it, baby, cum for me..." Austin whispered into my ear before biting on it. I couldn't hold back any longer.  
"Argh fuck! I'm cumming! Ohhh fuckkk!" I moaned loudly, shooting my load onto the floor and into Austin's hand.  
"Oh my God, that's so hot..." Austin said when I finished, before leaning back and bringing his hand up to lick my cum, whilst still fucking me. "I'm gonna cum, you ready for it?" Austin grunted, going hard and fast, gripping my hips again.  
"Oh fuck yes, Austin! Give it to me!" I begged.   
"Oh fuck yeaaaah! Mmmmm fuckkkk!! Take it, Alex!" Austin moaned loudly, unloading deep inside me. 

When he was done, he pulled out and we both collapsed onto the floor. We were panting, catching our breaths in silence. I really did miss that. Having sex with Austin was literally the most amazing experience I ever had. However, I did have a lot of shit to deal with, such as a kangaroo and a smashed window.   
"So... Did that get your head full of song ideas? Or do you need to go another round?" Austin asked, rolling on top of me and kissing my neck.   
"Austin... I... We shouldn't have done that. We gotta sort everything out." I told him, pushing him off me. There was too much chaos to ignore!   
"Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?" Austin asked, as I got up. I grabbed a couple tissues and wiped the cum off the floor and on my body.  
"Of course I enjoyed it. But right now, we have a kangaroo in the store, a broken window and I'm supposed to be watching the store." I reasoned, pulling my shorts up.  
"But... My song?" Austin pouted, also getting up.  
"Oh for fuck's sake!" I rolled my eyes, putting my shirt and jacket on before leaving the room.

"There's gotta be a way of cleaning this jacket!" Trish was saying as I came down the stairs to the main shop. She was by the counter with Dez as they looked at it in dismay.  
"Don't you work at a dry cleaners?" I reminded her as Austin soon came out of the practice room too, dressed and fixing his hair.   
"Riiight! I bet there's some sort of jacket-cleaning-machine!" She gasped.  
"I'd better go with you. You boys watch the store. I'll call my friend Mark and try to have him fix the window. Because if Dad comes home and sees this mess, I'm fucked." I warned them.   
"And if I don't fix FacePuncher's jacket, I'm fucked." Trish added.  
"And if we don't get a good video on the site soon, my whole career is fucked." Austin said, giving me a look.

"I can't believe him!" I was complaining as I helped Trish scrub the caramel off FacePuncher's jacket in the dry cleaning shop, with not much luck. "The fact he expects me to dedicate every minute of my life to his career and cancel everything else is ridiculous. And even if I did, it still takes time to write a good song. It's not something I can just whip up." I went on. Despite my anger, feeling his load still inside me was such a turn on.   
"He needs to understand that rushing you won't help anything." Trish agreed.   
"Exactly. See? You understand that-"  
"Now hurry up and fix the jacket! We don't have all day!" Trish panicked. We were there for such a long time, and everything I was using would backfire.  
"Urgh! This stupid caramel! Everything I try to use just ends up sticking to it!" I whined, showing Trish the various cleaning products that were stuck to the caramel. The door to the dry cleaner's opened,  
"That's FacePuncher!" Trish squeaked. She took the jacket off me and threw it to the floor as he came over. A long haired man made of muscles with biceps the size of melons on show, with tattoos decorating his skin.  
"I'm here for my jacket." He stated.  
"Um... You're FacePuncher? You don't look like a FacePuncher..." I half laughed, nervously, as I looked at the scary man up and down. "Maybe a hand holder, or a hug giver?" I smiled but FacePuncher only hissed in response. "No hugs, then."  
"Err... You're early. The jacket's not supposed to be ready til 8." Trish said, also nervous.  
"No, this note says NOW!" He said, slamming the paper onto the counter.  
"Ohh, would you look at that... You're right... I misread the ticket.. Aha, well I'm a horrible employee, ask anybody." Trish half laughed before looking at me.  
"She wouldn't be that bad if she just applied her strengths to-"  
"Alex!"  
"She is the worst!" I corrected myself.   
"I'll be back at 8!" FacePuncher said, snatching the ticket back off of Trish. "It better be ready. Otherwise you'll be keeping Mad Dog waiting. And Mad Dog hates waiting." FacePuncher warned us before leaving through the door.   
"Phew! That was close." Trish sighed.  
"Close? We only bought a few more hours. And he'll be bringing Mad Dog with him." I pointed out.  
"You're right. Well, let's use this super duper washing machine." Trish decided, going to put the jacket inside the appliance.  
"Trish, you said you hadn't been trained to use it yet." I reminded him.  
"Oh, how hard can it be?" Trish said, before shutting the circular door and hitting a bunch of buttons.   
"There's a lotta anxiety farts happening right now." I groaned before the bell was rung at the counter.   
"I'll be right with you!" Trish called out. We turned to see who was trying to get our attention... But... It was the kangaroo! It was at the counter. We both looked at it in horror. "You see the kangaroo too, right?"  
"Uh huh..." I nodded as it began chewing on some receipt paper.

Trish and I burst through the practice room door to find it completely wrecked. Within the mess was Austin and Dez.  
"You won't believe what happened!" Austin began.  
"The kangaroo ran away!" I blurted out.  
"Huh, you're good at this game." Austin half laughed.  
"How could you lose a kangaroo?!" Trish scowled at Dez.  
"I was trying to place a camera in it's pouch but I accidentally stepped on it's tale while it was in a deep sleep. For whatever reason, it just freaked out." Dez explained.  
"Why would you try to attach a camera to a fucking kangaroo?!" I questioned.  
"Because we're trying to make a video. Are me and Dez the only ones who care about my career anymore?" Austin complained.  
"I still care about your fucking career, Austin. I'm just not gonna overreact because one person didn't know who you were." I snapped. Then a door opened and in came Mark, the window repair man.  
"Hey James, I got your- WOAH! Your Ralphy Hayes from the dog food commercial!" Mark gasped once seeing Austn.  
"I'm not the dog food guy..." Austin groaned.  
"Hey, Mark, can you fix the window before my Dad gets back?" I asked.  
"Don't worry, I've fixed a lot of windows befo- WOAH! That window is really broken! You're in so much trouble! This is really bad! This is bad!!" Mark suddenly panicked.  
"Calm down Mark! How much is this going to cost?" I asked.  
"Ah, probably not that- WOAH! This is gonna cost a lot and it's double pane glass. I gotta get it custom built and then I've gotta park up and it's so hard to park in this place and until-" Mark was rambling before Trish grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.  
"HOW MUCH IS IT GOING TO COST?!?!" She shouted. Mark scribbled it down into the paper, ripped it out and gave it to Trish who gave it to me.  
"It can't be that bad- WOAH, THIS IS BAD, THIS IS BAD!!" I cried, seeing the numbers.

I was downstairs with Austin, we were both stressing about the amount of shit that had happened in the past few hours.   
"Ergh, I can't wait for this mess to be over so we can get back to shooting my video. Some old lady just asked me to get a picture with her dog." Austin complained.  
"I hope you charged her 500 dollars for it. Because that's what we need to fix the window." I sighed. Suddenly, Dez came in through the door, dropping some food along the way. "What are you doing now?" I asked.  
"Leaving a trail of mangos, croutons and fish sticks." Dez told me. "Everybody knows that's what attracts kangaroos." Suddenly, a llama came wondering into the building. "Oh wait, no, that's how you attract a llama. Urgh!" Dez face palmed.  
"Hang on... The kangaroo's got your video camera, right? Isn't it synced to our computers?" Austin remembered.  
"Yes! We can see the live footage feed to see where he is." Dez realised. We rushed over to a piano where Dez placed his laptop. He soon opened it up and we could see chaos from the point of view of the kangaroo: People were screaming, running away, or paralysed in fear. It was jumping around, chasing random people, making them sprint for their lives.  
"That's in the food court!" I noticed.  
"I'm coming kanagroo!!" Dez yelled out, holding his laptop and running out the store, just as Trish walked in.  
"Guess who just solved all of our problems?!" Trish asked.  
"You did?" I chuckled.  
"Man, Alex, how are you so good at this game?" Austin chuckled. I looked back at Trish, ignoring him.  
"An hour from now, Austin's going to perform a song at the store. I've already sold 100 tickets at 6 bucks a piece. Here's 500 bucks." She then handed me the cash.   
"Holy shit... Wait, that should be 600..." I frowned.  
"What? I needed a new purse to carry all the money in." Trish reasoned.  
"Well, whatever, this is great. We can fix the window." I smiled, relieved.  
"Seriously? 100 people bought tickets to come see me?!" Austin gasped.  
"Yep. 7 bucks a piece." Trish nodded.  
"You said 6." I said.  
"What, and I can't buy new shoes to match my new purse?" Trish shrugged, before showing off her pink shoes.  
"Cuuute." I approved.  
"This is awesome! And I thought people didn't know who I was anymore." Austin grinned. "TAKE THAT DOG FOOD GUY! WOOOO!" He celebrated, running up the stairs.  
"This is incredible. I'm so glad people remembered him. All those people bought tickets." I sighed.  
"Weeelllll...." Trish said, hinting.  
"Uh oh, that was a long 'well.' What did you do?" I questioned, suspicious.  
"Weeelll- sorry... Everybody's kinda coming to get their picture taken with a kangaroo. Austin's like the opening, unannounced act." Trish explained.  
"What? Oh my God, if he finds out, he'll be crushed. Did you see how excited he was?" I groaned.  
"Then I guess he can't find out." Trish sighed. Then, her face pulled a confused expression. I followed her eyes to the big llama. "You see the llama too, right?"

I was writing in my songbook, trying to think up lyrics and things. Funnily enough, the sex with Austin did seem to help. However, it was becoming hard as all I could hear was laughing - Trish's laughing. I looked over to see her at the counter with her pink laptop opened.  
"This is the best show ever." She was giggling.  
"What is it?" I half laughed.  
"It's called 'Dez get's his butt kicked by a kangaroo.'" Trish said. "Oooh! Ouch! That's not a place you want a kangaroo to kick you!" She gasped. "W-What are you doing?" She asked, coming over with the laptop.  
"I'm writing some new lyrics for Austin's song. Since people are coming here for the kangaroo and not Austin, I-I want to help give him the best performance he's had." I explained.  
"You're not gonna tell him about the kangaroo, are you?" Trish asked.  
"Weeeelll..."  
"Alex!"  
"No, I'm just torn, because I hate lying to Austin but I know how much it'll hurt Austin to tell him the truth." I explained.  
"I'm torn too. I need Dez to get the kangaroo back here, but I never want this to end!" She said, returning to her laughing state, her attention back on the laptop.

It wouldn't be too long before the show started, so I decided to check up on Austin to see how he was doing, beforehand.   
"Ohhh, 'cause I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down   
Turn it up-" Austin stopped singing when he saw me walk into the practice room. He wore a blue blazer over a white v-neck.   
"Hey, don't let me stop you. Sounding good." I complimented.  
"Thanks, I-I was just practicing for the show... There's a lotta people coming to see me." Austin smiled.   
"Yeah, aha. Coming to see you. Only you. Not for the kangaroo." I chuckled. "Why would I say that?" I face-palmed. I handed him my notes. "Here, I added some, much more neatly written, new lyrics. I want to give you the best performance I can, as people aren't really here to see you... PERFORM a bad show. Aha... Which you won't.... Gotta go!" I went to make my escape.  
"W-wait!" He stopped me. "I'm sorry about giving you such a hard time about the song. I was just nervous that no one knew who I was anymore. B-But obviously that's not the case." Austin apologised.   
"Hey, it's okay. I understand. I don't want people to forget about you, either. Life's just been a bit crazy, but you'll always be one of my higher priorities." I promised him.   
"Thank you, Alex... Y-Y'know... I um... I was thinking about us earlier. When we were arguing and um... When we... And... I thought before the show we could do it again? Have that round 2, but maybe a little less angrier?" Austin said with a small smirk.  
"Would it help you put on a better performance?" I asked, knowingly, putting my arms around his neck.  
"I think it will." Austin smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Then of course. I mean, you weren't wrong - you did help with my creativity." I admitted.  
"Knew it." Austin smirked before he leaned in to kiss me. We passionately made out, quickly getting more and more heated. I pushed the blue blazer off his shoulders as he was running his hands beneath my shirt, up my back. He finally gripped my top and pulled it over my head before I did the same to him, removing the white v-neck. "You turn me on so much, Alex." Austin half laughed, leaning in and kissing my neck.   
"Mmm, same to you, Austin..." I muttered, feeling his wet lips gently suck on my skin while his hands went under my shorts and groped my bare ass.   
"You still have my load inside you?" Austin realised, looking over my shoulder and rubbing his finger at my leaking hole.   
"Not had the chance even if I did want to get it out." I admitted.  
"That's so fucking hot, Alex." Austin said before kissing me again. 

Austin slowly pushed me backwards before turning us around and sitting on the piano stool.   
"Get it nice and wet for me, Alex. And then I want you to ride me, okay?" Austin said, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down with his briefs, letting out his hard cock.   
"Fuck yes." I nodded, going to my knees between his legs and taking the base of his cock into my hand. I gave it a stroke.  
"Look at how hard you make me..." Austin whispered. I opened my lips and then took his shaft into my mouth, for the second time that day. I began bobbing my head up and down, sucking on his cock while he gripped my hair. "Oh yeaaah, Alex... Your mouth is so good..." He groaned, leaning back into the piano and accidentally hitting some keys. But neither of us cared to even acknowledge it, as I continued to drool around his cock. I slurped at the tip, tasting his precum leaking out, before going down to his balls and gently sucking on them, whilst stroking his meat. I could taste the sweat that had gathered - the flavour was addictive but the noises he was making was even better. "Oh my fucking God, Alex... St-Stop otherwise you're gonna make me cum already..." Austin blurted out.

"T-Take your pants off..." He said when I took my mouth away. So I stood back up and unbuttoned my pants before letting them drop, along with my boxer briefs.   
"Is that what you wanted?" I asked with a smirk.  
"Oh fuck yeah, baby, c'mere." Austin said before pulling me by my hips and sitting me down onto his lap. Our lips instantly connected and we hungrily made out, letting our tongues play with each other. His hands were firmly placed on my asscheeks and his dick was rubbing between my crack getting leaked on by the cum still inside me. "Fuck, I need to ride you, Alex..." Austin muttered, breaking off me.   
"Yeah, I need you inside me." I said, raising my ass over his cock. I lowered myself onto him, feeling him push inside me slowly.   
"Oh my God, it's still tight..." Austin groaned, rolling his head back as more and more of him filled me up. I crashed my lips back onto his, to distract me from the pain as I continued going down. He wrapped his arms around me, caringly, as we sloppily kissed. When he was all the way inside, I broke off and pressed my forehead against his. "You okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah... Just so fucking big." I half laughed.  
"Ahaha, I'll let you fuck me one day." Austin chuckled.  
"I'd love that." I smirked before beginning to bounce my hips up and down, slowly.  
"Oh fuck, Alex... I could do this all day..." Austin groaned before biting his bottom lip.   
"I'm sure we could." I said, continuing to fuck myself on his big cock, making my bounces higher and faster.   
"It feels so fucking good..." He moaned, looking up at me with his brown eyes that were filled with lust. Austin suddenly thrust his hips upwards, making me cry out in pleasure.   
"Holy fucking shit, Austin... Do it again..." I told him.  
"Yeah, you like that, baby?" He smirked before thrusting upwards again meeting my hips halfway.   
"Fuck yeah, Austin. Your hips are so amazing..." I whimpered. He suddenly held onto me before standing up, lifting me up off the floor. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me in the air, still inside me.  
"Whoa, what the fuck, Austin?" I gasped.  
"I prefer it when I'm in charge and I think you feel the same." Austin smirked before going down and placing me on the floor, getting on top of me. He pulled his hips back and then thrust back into me, hard, making me moan out in pleasure.  
"Oh fuck, you're right! Fuck me, Austin!" I pleaded, feeling his cock push in and out of me harder and faster, my legs still wrapped around his waist.   
"Fuck yeah, you take it so good!" Austin grunted, sweating as he looked down at me.   
"Austin it feels so fucking good! I'm gonna cum!" I whimpered before Austin suddenly moaned out, thrusting hard into me.   
"Argh fuck! I'm cumming! Ohhh fuckkkkk!!!" Austin blurted out, unloading deep into me yet again. He took my cock in his own hand and jerked me off hard and fast.   
"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" I gasped, getting closer and closer and Austin continued thrusting into me.  
"That's it, cum for me!" He grunted.  
"Argh fuck! Oh fuck, Austin! Mmmm fuck!" I blurted out, arching my back as I began shooting my load all over myself.  
"Yeah, baby! Oh fuck that's so hot..." Austin muttered giving me a couple more thrusts as I came to the end of my orgasm. When I was done, he pulled out of me and collapsed to the floor next to me. 

Austin and I, like before, laid on the floor, panting away. Austin turned to his side and looked at me with a sweet smile.  
"I'm glad we made up." He said.  
"Me too. I don't like us fighting." I admitted.  
"I just thought my career was done. But it turns out, I was wrong and people are actually coming to see me." Austin said, happily.   
"Yes. You. They're here to see you. Absolutely... I gotta go." I said, nervously, getting up and starting to pull clothes on.   
"Awh, really? I think we've got enough time to squeeze in a third round?" Austin smirked.  
"No, you should get ready too. Don't wanna wear you out before the show." I reasoned, though I was tempted. So we both got dressed and I went to leave through the door, but Trish came walking through it, followed by Dez dragging a sack behind him, which was violently moving. I was glad we didn't do that third round, now.   
"Finally got the kangaroo back. That was not easy to do." Dez panted.  
"Now people can finally see who they came for." Trish said, going to point at the animal, but I steered her finger back towards Austin.  
"You! Haha, gotta go!" I blurted out, before making my final and successful attempt at escaping.

I came out to the balcony that overlooked the shop, by the stairs, where it was full of people waiting to get their picture taken with a kangaroo.  
"WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY!!" Austin called out to everyone in the audience at the top of the stairs. Everybody just kinda dullfully clapped, confused. Dez, Trish and I applauded enthusiastically, in the hope of getting everyone else involved. Thankfully, the minimalist clapping was enough for Austin as he rushed down and got on stage. "Thanks for coming out."  
"Where's the kangaroo?" Asked a girl in the audience.   
"Oh we caught him. He's upstairs. Thanks for your concern. It's all good." Austin half laughed. "Alright, this song is called 'A Billion Hits' and I hope you like it."   
"Didn't go nowhere, never left uh  
You really thought that I was  
Gone, gone, gone, gone?" Austin began singing. Everybody had confused expressions as myself Trish and Dez (who was filming) came downstairs as well. I tried my best to not look like I was wobbling, as my ass was newly sore and leaking.  
"I hear you talking like I lost my swagger  
You said I was over  
You were   
Wrong, wrong, wrong, wong!" He was doing really well. And some people were beginning to tap feet and dance a little.  
"Always improvin'   
Always on the move an'  
Workin' on my flow  
To take it to the studio  
This is not a comeback  
Following my old path  
Laying down the fast tracks  
'Cause I'm a music maniac" Then, like the pro he is, Austin jumped off the stage and onto the counter.  
"Whoooaa!  
'Cause I know that I'll make it!  
Never put my head down  
T-t-t-turn it up loud!  
Yeeaaaah!" And he jumped back onto the main stage.  
"'Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get!" Then, as the back up singers sang, Austin took off his blazor and threw it at me. I couldn't help but blush.   
"Yeeeahh!   
'Cause I know that I'll make it!  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get!  
A billion hits is what I'll get!" And he finished, earning a mass of applause and cheering. Everybody loved him. And I didn't blame them, either.  
"AUSTIN, AUSTIN, AUSTIN, AUSTIN!!" The audience was chanting. The blonde pointed at me and winked, making my cheeks burn even hotter.

We were in the dry cleaners, giving Trish some company, as she waited for the jacket to be done cleaning. We watched the footage from the performance on Dez's laptop.   
"See? I can totally cut this footage together and have it go live tonight." Dez smiled.  
"Awesome!"  
"Great!" Austin and Trish beamed.  
"You really won all those people over, huh? They came for the kanga but they stayed for the Moon!" I chuckled.  
"What do you mean?" Austin frowned. Shit... Trish went to walk away, but I stopped her by gripping her jacket. "This is why you shouldn't tell me secrets." I reminded her before releasing her and turning back to Austin. "People weren't exactly there to see you... They were there to get a picture taken with a kangaroo..." I admitted.  
"So those people didn't know who I was?" Austin asked.  
"W-Well they do now and- t-that's all that really matters." I assured him.  
"Okay, I'm cool with that." He half laughed.  
"As long as you keep performing like that, there will always be Austin Moon fans." I promised him.  
"Thanks. And as long as you keep writing songs like that, I'll always be an Alex Dawson fan." Austin smiled.   
"Awwwww!!!" I blurted out, hugging him. "Thanks Austin." I grinned.  
"But please don't make me wait another month for another song." Austin added. I pulled back.  
"Okay. Just read this and tell my bookclub what it's all about." I said, handing him the big, thick book. He gripped it, but his hands weren't expecting it's heft and it fell onto the counter.  
"Aha, I can wait a month." Austin half laughed before retreating.  
"Err... Guys..." Trish came over, holding a small, pink, leather jacket.  
"Whoa, wait, that looks different..." Dez noticed.  
"Yeah. Because it's shrunk and it's pink!" Trish rolled her eyes.  
"No... That's not it..." Dez shook his head.  
"How is that even possible-" I began when suddenly  
"HEY!" A voice barked. FacePuncher came strutting through the door. "Where's my jacket? It better be ready." He growled. "Mad Dog's waiting. And Mad Dog hates to wait."   
"Ahaha, here ya go. That'll be 6 dollars." Trish said, nervously, placing the ruined jacket on the counter. He gave her a look. "Or free!"  
"My jacket! What did you do to my championship jacket?!" He gasped, picking it up.  
"Errgh, I can't figure it out either..." Dez sighed. FacePuncher lunged at the redhead, who quickly dodged and ran away.  
"Mr FacePuncher? This was all my fault." Austin stood up for us... "They were all just trying to help me out, so if anyone should be punched in the face, it should be me. But I kinda need my face, so if you could punch me in the shoulder or the foot or the-"  
"I'm gonna punch you in all the above!" FacePuncher snarled, gripping Austin's blue blazer.  
"Don't you dare!" I barked, rushing over and pulling Austin out of his grip.   
"HEY!" A voice also called out. FacePuncher paused and we all looked over to see a little girl in a pink ballet dress. "When are we going?" She complained.  
"Hang on a sec, Mad Dog, Daddy has a situation." FacePuncher told her.  
"That's Mad Dog?" I frowned.  
"Is that for me?!" Mad Dog took the tiny jacket and put it on. "It's beautiful! I love it! You're the best Daddy in the whole world, ever!" She grinned, FacePuncher lifted her up and held her.  
"I knew you'd love it, pumpkin." FacePuncher lied. He went to walk out the dry cleaners when...  
"Noo wayy!" Mad Dog gasped. "Your Austin Moon! Can you autograph my jacket?"  
"Of course.." Austin half laughed. FacePuncher placed her back down on the counter. He quickly signed the back of her new pink, leather jacket. "There ya go."  
"Thanks Austin." She smiled.  
"No problem." Austin said.  
"Hey. Aren't you the guy who ate the 20 pound hamburger?" FacePuncher realised, seeing Dez.  
"Why yes I am." Dez smiled before taking a bottle of ketchup out of his backpack and signing his chest with it, by squirting the bottle.  
"I didn't ask for an autograph!" FacePuncher growled... And so we watched as FacePuncher and Mad Dog chased Dez out the dry cleaners.


	3. 🤫Secrets & Songbooks📓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alex loses his songbook, Austin sneaks a peak and learns a terrifying secret...

I was working at the store as usual. Feeling kinda bored, as nothing was really happening, I began doodling on a receipt. But as I doodled a goofy looking alien, I noticed some guy was gonna take one of our violins off the shelves. I was wearing a denim, short sleeved jacket over a yellow top and a pair of colourful patterned shorts. I had recently gained a new crush, to keep my mind off Austin. His name was Dallas and he was pretty cute. He worked at the cell phone accessory cart and I had been oogling at him for a while now.  
“Excuse me, sir!” I stopped the man with the violins, rushing over. “We have a store policy. Only employees can take the instruments off the shelves. We don't wanna have any accidents or breaks.” I smiled. I took the violin off the shelf and just as I was about to give it to him, I heard the shelves behind me collapse and all the violins smashed to the floor. I closed my eyes and took a deep sigh. “Here you go.” I said, handing it to the man. I heard a sad, fail tune played by Dez with a trumpet.  
“I've been waiting all day for something bad to happen so I could do that.” Dez smiled. He was wearing a loud red, yellow and blue shirt with a pair of grey and white plaid pants.  
“Something bad happened today when you put on that shirt.” Austin scoffed before playing a loud, long chord on a guitar. He had a red and blue plaid shirt over a pale blue v-neck and dark jeans on.  
“Zinger sting, sweet!” Dez approved before high fiving him.  
“Guess who got a job at-” Trish began, walking into the shop.  
“The clown store?” Dez scoffed, doing a 'ba dum pssh' rimshot with the drums.  
“No. At the makeup kiosk. They pay us in free samples. And really? You're making clown jokes dressed like that?” Trish said.  
“Okay, everyone, stop picking on my shirt.” Dez complained.  
“I was talking about your shoes.” Trish frowned.  
“Oh, right.” He stood up and walked away from the drum set, revealing his pair of massive red shoes.  
“Anyway, I have a big announcement to make... I-”  
“Ah, ah!” Austin interrupted Trish. Then he began doing a drum roll. Getting impatient, Trish snatched his drumsticks and threw them away.  
“I just booked you a gig on TV!” Trish revealed.  
“Oh my God! Thanks! You're the best manager ever!” Austin hugged her tightly.  
“What show?!” I gasped.  
“Only Miami's hippest music show, South Beach Sound.” Trish smirked.  
“Awesome!”  
“Awe, sweet!” Dez and Austin beamed.  
“Austin! This is huge! South Beach Sound is a big deal! You know how many stars got their break on that show?” I rambled.  
“No, how many?” Austin smiled.  
“I don't know!” I laughed. “When I get excited I ask a lot of questions... Why do I do that? Err, don't answer.”  
“Anyhow, they're coming to film Austin here at the mall tomorrow. I told them you would write a new song.” Trish told us.  
“Tomorrow? That's not enough time.” Austin said.  
“Hey! If I can get fired from three jobs in one day, I'm pretty sure you can write one song.” Trish argued. “Lazy!” She tutted.  
“Well, we can write a new song. Luckily I have a few new ideas in my book, so no worries.” I assured them. I went to go get it from the drawer behind the counter when... “Oh God... It's gone! My Songbook is gone!” I panicked. “Shit! Shit!!” I was throwing papers over my shoulder as I searched through the shelves.  
“Don't panic, Alex. It's just a book.” Austin reasoned.  
“It's NOT JUST A BOOK!” I snapped at him, standing back up. “It is my diary, my journal, my songwriting book and my sketch pad, all into one. I write all my personal stuff in there! If anyone else reads it I WILL DIE!!” I yelled at Austin. A very jolly tune suddenly played. I looked over at Dez who was at the piano.  
“Oops, sorry, I meant...” Then Dez played a 'dun dun dun!'

I had been searching through the store for my book for ages. I was super stressed out, my heart was beating harder than ever.  
“Where's my book? Where's my book?” I was muttering when I came over to Trish who was reading a magazine while sat at the piano in the store. “Trish, can you move? I wanna check if my books in the piano stool.” I asked her.  
“Sure Alex, lemme jus-” But before she could finish I tipped her off it and she slid to the floor. I completely ignored her and opened the seat. Empty.  
“Argh! It's not in there!” I whined. I went over to the tuba and buried my hand inside it.  
“I'm pretty sure there's nothing in the tuba.” Austin giggled. But I took out a sandwich.  
“This is why there’s no food in the store. What kind of moron leaves food in a tuba?” I asked, fed up.  
“Ah! My sandwich. I lost this a month ago.” Dez said, coming over and taking it, before taking a bite out of it.  
“Erugh!” I rolled my eyes, walking away. I suddenly found a familiar looking kid, dragging a massive black piano behind him with a rope, into the store.  
“Hello Alex. I'm here for my piano lesson.” He smiled.  
“Eh, now is not a good time Nelson. And I told you before, you don't need to bring your own piano.” I sighed.  
“Oh, I forgot.” Nelson chuckled.  
“Besides, your lesson isn't til tomorrow... Today was supposed to be your oboe lesson..” I reminded him.  
“Oh narts! Y'know how hard it was to get this on the bus?!” Nelson complained, gesturing towards the grand piano behind him. “I'll be back...” Then he began to push the piano back out of the store. Austin, Dez and Trish came back over to me.  
“You guys search the store while Trish and I search Lost & Found. I have to find it before someone reads it. Some of the things I wrote in there are super personal and kinda embarrassing.” I admitted.  
“Pfft, like how you had a wolf teddy named Wilfred, who you talked to when you were stressed?” Austin sniggered, making Dez laugh.  
“How do you know about Wilfred? I've only ever told...” I stopped, then turned to look at Trish, who looked very guilty, avoiding eye contact. When she did, she gave a smile.  
“Well, obviously, Wilfred’s been blabbering about you all over town.” Trish chuckled, sheepishly.

I was desperately looking through this big, transparent bin in the Lost & Found, with the help of Trish. I was getting really worried.  
“Found it!” Trish called out from behind me.  
“My book?” I gasped.  
“No, my Lost & Found shirt that I lost when I worked here in the Lost & Found.” Trish said, holding it up. I went back to searching. “Man, I hated this job. All those sad, desperate people, searching for stuff they'll never see again for as long as they live.” Trish explained. I looked at her, feeling crushed. “I mean... We're totally going to find your book!” 

I was nawing away at my necklace (something I do when I'm nervous) whilst in the food court with Trish, who was eating nachos. I was getting super stressed about my book.  
“You want some guacamole with that?” Trish asked, watching me chew on the necklace chain.  
“Oh, err, sorry... That's probably not very appetizing to watch.” I half laughed.  
“Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we retrace your steps from today and then we might find your book?” Trish suggested.  
“Okay um... I got here early and sat on this bench next to the cell phone accessory cart. Then, at work, on my break I walked past the cell phone accessory cart. Then-”  
“Wait, why do you keep talking about the cell phone accessory cart?” Trish frowned.  
“Aha, I'm not. Pfft... What? Why? Did the guy who works there ask about me?” I blurted out.  
“No way! You have a crush on the cell-phone-accessory-cart-guy! That's what you wrote in your book, isn't it?” Trish smirked.  
“Whaaaaat? The cell phone guy? That's crazy. Why would I-” Then I looked over at him. “Holy fucknuts can you blame me, he's so cute!” I admitted. “Look at him. He's got kind eyes, hair that flops in just the right way. We work so close to one another, yet we're so fucking far apart. And he smeelllss like a fresh summer breeze...” I listed, dreamily. “And his name, is Dallas.” Then, he was suddenly coming over. “Shit! Be cool, he's coming!” I told Trish. I very un-naturally, tried to sit in a natural position.  
“Excuse me.” He smiled, squeezing behind me towards a bin. I rolled my eyes as that's all he said. Trish silently told me to say something. I tried to retaliate but gave in and stood up, just as he turned back around.  
“Oh, so, you like throwing trash away... Ha! Ha! Ha!” I said, weirdly.  
“Err... Yeah, I guess.” Dallas shrugged.  
“No way, me too!” I grinned, goofily, before picking up Trish's unfinished food and dumping it into the bin. I turned back round to see him awkwardly backing away.  
“Ooohhhkaaay...” The cute boy said, escaping.  
“I wasn't done with that.” Trish told me. I collapsed in my chair and brought my necklace back to my mouth.

“AAALLEEEEXXX!!!” Dez called out as I entered the shop. I was humiliated, stressed, upset and fed up. This wasn't a good day.  
“And Trish. I'm short, not invisible.” She complained. Austin held...  
“No way, you found my book!” I gasped, taking it off him.  
“Yeah, it was on the-”  
“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I could kiss you!” I said, hugging him tightly. “I'm so relieved. Now we can work on that song for South Beach Sound.” I smiled, taking his hand and bringing him upstairs.  
“O-Okay, let's get to work. I think we should-” He stopped when I closed the practice room's door behind us. “Why'd you shut the door?”  
“Because we always shut the door while we write a song... It's more private.” I chuckled with a smirk, going over to the piano.  
“Maybe we should change that. I mean, what do we have to hide?” Austin then rushed over to the door and opened it. “WE'RE WRITING A SONG UP HERE WITH THE DOOR OPEN! Wide open!” I heard him yell out to the rest of the store before returning back.  
“Umm… It’s just usually our song writing methods require privacy…”  
“Yeah, well, I’m not in the mood. Besides, it’s just sex, right? Nothing more… Just sex.” Austin told me.  
“Yeah, I know, haha. But anyway, I-I think we should write something totally different for South Beach Sound.” I began. “What about a love song?”  
“How about a like song?” Austin asked.  
“Stop messin'. C'mon, I already got a couple figured out.” I laughed. I hit a chord.  
“Love, love, love.” I sang. Austin hit the same chord.  
“Like, like, like.” He sang instead.  
“It's a special kinda feeling...”  
“But not always so appealing..”  
“All I want is to get close...”  
“But too close is kinda gross...”  
“Gotta go for what you waaant..”  
“But-keeping-things-on-a-friendly-level-is-awesome-if-you-want-things-to-stay-the-same-way.” He sang, really fast before getting up and going to the fridge.  
“Okaaay, you're acting weird...” I sighed, also standing up. “A-are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I'm fine... Just not feeling this love song..” Austin shrugged.  
“Really? I'm really feeling this one. I think we're close enough for me to tell you what this song is really about.” I said, mentally preparing myself. He suddenly clapped his hands against his ears and began running out of the room.  
“IF I DON'T HEAR IT, IT'S NOT TRUE! IF I DON'T HEAR IT, IT'S NOT TRUE! IF I DON'T HEAR IT, IT'S NOT TRUE! IF I DON'T HEAR IT, IT'S NOT TRUE!” He yelled as he sprinted through the door. What the fuck was going on with him?

“I've never seen Austin act so weird. He ran out the room before we could even start our song.” I was explaining to Trish after we finished our milkshakes in the food court.  
“I wonder if he's nervous about playing on South Beach Sound?” Trish shrugged as we put the cups in the bin, near where Dez was sitting, working on what looked to be a gingerbread house.  
“Nervous? Pfft... Austin never gets nervous. Especially when it comes to performing.” Dez scoffed.  
“Then why was he acting so weird around me?” I frowned.  
“Oh, he's probably nervous. Austin always gets nervous. Especially when it comes to performing!” Dez lied, panicky.  
“Dez...?” I began, knowingly.  
“I don't know anything! Why are you grilling me?! Can't a guy build a gingerbread house in peace?!” Dez cried.  
“Alex, I think there's something Dez needs to get off his chest.” Trish smirked.  
“Dez, make this easy on yourself. You know I can't control Trish. Tell us what you know!” I demanded, putting my hands on his shoulders.  
“Torture me all you want, I'll never tell, I'LL never tell!” Dez barked.  
“Oh, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to hurt your family... Your gingerbread family.” Trish smiled, eerily, before picking up a gingerbread man.  
“BENJAMIN!” Dez lunged towards him but I held him back.  
“We can do this the easy way... or the Trish way...” My bad cop named Trish threatened.  
“I can't betray Austin!” Dez whimpered. Trish bit off the leg.  
“NOOO!!” Dez shrieked. “You monster!”  
“Dez! You can end this senseless suffering. Just tell us!” I commanded, walking back round in front of him.  
“NEVER!”  
“I wonder what Benjamin will look like without a head?” Trish said.  
“AUSTIN READ ALEX’S BOOK AND KNOWS HE HAS A CRUSH ON HIM!!” Dez yelled, giving in. A crush? No, I had purposely not written how I felt about Austin because I didn’t know how to put it into words… But I had written about Dallas? Did he think I was talking about him instead? Did Austin think he was Dallas?  
“WHAT?!” Trish and I said in horror and outrage.  
“There! Now you know everything!” Dez sighed. Trish still bit 'Benjamin's' head off. “What are you doing? I told you everything!”  
“I know! Benjamin's just really tasty.” Trish smiled. I began storming off. “Where are you going?!” Trish called after me,  
“To confront Austin about reading my book. The prick...” I growled.  
“No. There's a better way to deal with this. A little thing I like to call... Revenge. And we're gonna use your book to do it.” Trish said, taking it off me.  
“I love it. But don't touch my book.” I said, before taking it back off her and walking off.

In the store, I was enacting phase 1 of the ‘Revenge on Austin’ plan, which included me writing a little something in my book. I turned round to see Nelson was back, but instead of a piano, he was standing with a dirty grown man with a beard, holding a stick with a pouch on the end.  
“Hey Alex. I'm here for my hobo lesson.” He smiled.  
“Nelson... It's-it's an oboe lesson... Not a hobo lesson.” I sighed.  
“Awe, narts! You know how hard it was to get him on the bus?” He complained. “Come on, Uncle Hank.” Then he took the hobo back out the store.  
“Weird..” I chuckled, when Trish suddenly came running in.  
“Austin's coming! Lipstick!” She threw it over to me. I quickly applied it to my lips and picked up a mannequin we dressed up to look like Austin. I began kissing it, repeatedly. “Oh Austin... Oh Austin!” I said between loud, obnoxious kisses.  
“Alex?” I heard Austin. I looked over the mannequin's shoulder to see his horrified face at the entrance of the store. “What are you doing? Is that doll supposed to be me?”  
“Oh... Austin... Hi...” I said, pretending to be caught in the act. “Yes it is.” I turned it round to show him. “I was just practicing what I'd do if you ever got bitten by a rattlesnake... on the lips... it could happen... oh...” I pretended to hurry to hide the mannequin, faking embarrassment.  
“Good to know... So you wanna work on our new song now? Right here? Where everyone can see us?” Austin asked, nervously.  
“Oh, I can't right now. I'm busy.” I said, going back to my book.  
“What private thoughts are you writing in your book of secrets, Alex?” Trish pretended to ask, coming over. I looked over to see if Austin was listening. He was, though pretending to read a mag.  
“I'm just listing a bunch of turn-offs. Things I don't like in a guy. Things that if a guy did, I'd definitely be not interested in at all.” I said, loud and clear.  
“Cool. Wanna go to the food court and not come back for at least 20 minutes?” Trish asked, still playing along.  
“Suure. I'll just leave my book right here.” I said, putting the bookmark in and laying it on the counter. Then Trish and I left, before bursting out in laughter.

I was back in the store later that day and had just given a lady her shopping bag when Austin came into the store. His skin was bright orange and he had dark patches around his chest and pits. Wow, he really did read what I said were my turn offs: Guys with fake tans, guys who sweat a lot. Shit... Why didn't I write 'Guys who are shirtless a lot' or 'Guys who keep humping me'? Idiot!  
“Hey Alex!” He said before doing a twirl. “How do I look?” I had to do my best not to laugh at the Oompa Loompa in front of me.  
“Orange.” I commented.  
“I know, right? Brings out the colour in my eyes.” He leaned up close to me and removed the shades, showing that they were the only thing hiding the untanned areas. He fluttered his eyes at me.  
“Ew... I hate fake tans.” I sighed.  
“Really? I did not know that.” Austin lied before stretching, showing off his pit stains.  
“Err... Almost as much as I hate sweaty guys.” I chuckled.  
“Also did not know that.” Austin lied again.  
“Woah! You look different.” Said Dez, coming in as I walked off to get a new roll of receipt paper, hoping to rid my giggles. However, when I turned around to come back, I saw an orange Austin running around, panicking. He was really breathy and seemed to be asking for water.  
“Austinnn!” Trish said, bringing a bunch of guys in. “Good, you're here. South Beach Sound wants to do the interview with you, right now.”  
“What? I thought that was tomorrow!” He panted.  
“They said they wanted to come visit today.” Trish lied. “You look like a wet pumpkin.”  
“I can't go on live TV like this!” Austin panicked as Trish came over to me, to watch. The actor we hired brought Austin in front of the camera.  
“We're here on live TV with Austin Moon. Tell us about your new song.” He told him.  
“Hot... Hot... Hot...” Austin was panting.  
“I'm sure it is hot. What's it called?”  
“Water! Water!” Austin whimpered.  
“Water, water? Catchy, catchy!”  
“DEZ! DRINK! NOW!” Austin cried out.  
“I wasn't really thirsty but... okay..” Dez then drank from his water bottle. Austin was drenched in sweat. What happened? Why was he suddenly sweating so much more? And why was the sweat turning me on a bit? Sweat never turns me on usually...  
“Are you nervous about being on live TV?” The actor asked. “Kinda sweating a little.”  
“Am I? Didn't notice...” Austin breathed.  
“So, tell us about your music?”  
“Really... Really fun, y'know? And peppers are really hot!” Austin blabbered. Peppers? Had he just eaten a chili pepper?  
“Okay, Austin, I have one last question for you... Why did you read Alex’s book?” He questioned.  
“Huh?” He squeaked.  
“Y'know, the book I told you a zillion times not to read...” I began, going over to him. “Why'd ya read it?”  
“I-er... Wait is this a-”  
“A fake interview to make you look stupid as punishment for reading my book? Yeah. That's exactly what this is.” I smirked before high fiving Trish.  
“The camera crew was my idea.” Trish smugged. “I'm really good at revenge. If there was a revenge store, I'd never get fired.”  
“So that isn't the crew off South Beach Sound?” Austin asked.  
“No. And I don't have a crush on you.” I sighed.  
“Oh, that's a relief... I thought I'd have to stay orange forever.” Austin said. “Hey Dez, towel!”  
“I'm not really sweaty but... okay.” Dez said before scrubbing himself.  
“Listen... I know I shouldn't have read your book. It was wrong and I'm really sorry..” Austin said with a genuine sincerity.  
“It's okay.” I chuckled. “You are human.” I smiled. Austin then took me to a corner, where we could talk privately.  
“So you have a crush on another guy? Who’ve you been checking out?” Austin asked, intrigued.  
“The guy I have a crush on is... Dallas. The guy who works at the cell phone accessory cart.”  
“Ohhhh yeah, he’s cute.”Austin smiled.  
“There has been one thing that’s bothering me about all this, though.” I said.  
“What?”  
“Why were you freaking out so much about me liking you? Am I that horrible?” I asked, feeling hurt.  
“Awww, Alex, no, you got it all wrong. You're fucking awesome! I did that stuff because I thought of you as my friend. And... I don't want to jeopardize that.” Austin explained. I blushed, finding that really sweet.  
“Thank you. I feel the same way.” I smiled. He went to give me a hug but I stopped him by pressing my hand against his chest. “Let's hug when I have no clothes on for you to stain.” I told him.  
“I like the sound of that.” Austin smirked before we joined the others near the fake camera crew. “I'm just glad I didn't make a fool of myself on live TV.” Austin chuckled as we came back over to everyone else.  
“Yeah. Trish wanted to put the whole thing live on the mall’s huge jumbo tron TV thing, but I wouldn't let her.” I told him.  
“Wow. She really is good at revenge.” Austin sniggered.  
“The best! But I'd never embarrass you to that scale. Public humiliation is my worst nightmare! That's why I freaked out about my book. I mean, I'd die if anyone found out about my crush on the cell phone accessory guy.” I chuckled. Trish suddenly ran up to me and began whispering in my ear.  
“You gotta shut up!”  
“What?”  
“I did set it up on the jumbo tron!” She told me, making me feel suddenly sick to my stomach.  
“I thought we weren't doing that!” I suddenly looked up at the camera, and panicked. The entire mall had heard me say I have a crush on Dallas, including Dallas. I took my necklace and began biting it as I sank down below the camera, out of view.

Later, I was in the practice room, hiding from everyone and trying to recover from the huge public humiliation, sat at the piano. The door opened and in came Austin, still orange and a bit sweaty.  
“Hey, you okay?” He asked.  
“This is why I don’t do the whole revenge thing.” I sighed.  
“Not that, I mean… I feel really bad for what I did.” Austin sighed.  
“Don’t worry. I understand you were curious. At least now you won’t do it again.” I smiled.  
“Can I hug you now?” Austin asked.  
“Hang on…” I said before taking off my clothes. I pulled my shirt over my head and then dropped my shorts. “Now you won't stain my clothes. Hug me.”  
“Wait…” He said before taking off his own shirt and shorts, leaving us both in boxers briefs - he wore bright green ones while I wore blue ones. He was completely orange underneath as well.  
“Wow…” I chuckled.  
“Doesn’t turn you off too much, does it?” Austin smirked.  
“Not enough.” I chuckled before he crashed his lips against mine, wrapping his arms around me. 

He held me close as we passionately kissed, almost naked in the middle of the practice room. It wasn't long before one of his hands reached down and groped one of my asscheeks through my boxer shorts, while his tongue slipped through my lips. When Austin broke off, I looked down to see I indeed had some orange stains on my body. We both chuckled at the sight.  
“You coulda said your turn off was man buns or guys with face piercings, but instead you chose fake tans.” Austin chuckled.  
“To be fair, you made the fake tan look better than most people.” I flirted.  
“Mmm damn right.” Austin said before kissing me again. He gently pushed me backwards so he could make me sit back on the piano stool. “I'm assuming we’re in agreement that I'm gonna fuck you?” He asked, taking off his boxer briefs. His hard cock sprang out. Thankfully, everything that had been under his briefs weren't tanned, so they were his normal skin colour - though it did look a big strange. However, I was too distracted with the beautiful cock in my face.  
“Yeah, Austin… That's exactly what I want.” I whispered before leaning forwards and taking his beautiful cock into my mouth.  
“Ohhh yeaaaaah…” Austin groaned, rolling his head back. I began moving my head up and down his shaft as his fingers gripped my hair, probably staining it too, but I didn't care. “Fuck, I love your mouth.” He muttered, gently thrusting into my throat every now and then. I did my best to make him moan, swirling my tongue around the tip before going back to deepthroating him. Austin had been making sure I was getting enough practice for me to finally be able to take the whole thing. “Oh yeah, make it nice and wet, Alex.. Shit…” Austin muttered. “I'm gonna fuck you so good for what I did, Alex… I'm gonna make it up to you.” He whispered.  
“Awwwh, Austin…” I blurted out, coming off his cock and looking up at his orange face. “I already forgive you.”  
“I don't care, you still deserve a good fuck.” Austin told me before reaching down and taking the waistband of my boxers and pulling them off me.  
“I won't argue with that.” I scoffed.  
“Good. Now turn around and bend over for me.” He told me, before pecking my lips. I eagerly did as he asked and bent over the piano, kneeling on the stool. “Fuckkk, that's hot.” Austin said, giving one of my ass cheeks a squeeze as he crouched down. He spread my cheeks apart before spitting directly into my hole. “Mmm yeah, make that hole pulse for me.” Austin told me and I did so, which just made him grip my buttcheeks tighter.  
“You like that?” I smirked, looking over my shoulder.  
“You have no idea.” Austin said before burying his face into my cheeks.  
“Argh fuck!” I gasped, feeling his tongue start to quickly devour my ass, wiggling around inside me. “Shit, you've gotten really good at that…” I muttered, gripping the edge of the piano as Austin just went deeper and deeper, loudly sucking and eating me out.  
“I've got you to thank for that.” Austin said, though I could only just make it out as he was muffled.  
“Oh fuck, Austin, just put it in me… Fuck me… I want it so bad…” I whimpered.  
“Mmmmm if that's what you want, baby.” Austin said, pulling his head out of my ass. 

Within seconds I felt the tip of Austin’s cock pressed against my orange stained ass. He spat on the cock and used it as lube and without even asking began pushing his cock into me.  
“Fuck yeaaaaah…” Austin groaned as I felt him slide into me with the normal pain burning at first. “Shit, you have no idea how much I jerk off to us doing this…” He muttered, both hands on my hips.  
“Oh, me too, Austin…” I breathed as he already began moving his hips, gently, going back and forth.  
“Shit that feels good…” Austin grunted, starting to go a bit faster, letting his balls slap against my skin.  
“Fuck, you're so big, Austin…” I whimpered, feeling the overwhelming sense of pleasure.  
“Oh, yeah, you like it baby? You like how I fuck you almost every day?” Austin said, knowing how much I loved his dirty talk.  
“Oh fuck yeah, Austin! I love it so much…” I moaned, thrusting my own ass backwards to meet Austin’s hips halfway.  
“Argh fuck! Even when I'm all orange?” Austin grunted, giving my ass a little spank.  
“I don't care what colour you are so long as you're inside me!” I said, feeling sweat drip down my forehead.  
“Fuck yeah, Alex! Good answer!” Austin half laughed before leaning down and kissing my back. He felt so good. The way he moved, you'd think he had been fucking dudes for years - but he was just naturally talented in that way. His cock constantly hit my prostate, making me moan loudly in my practice room.  
“Shit, Austin, I can't believe how good you feel…” I groaned.  
“Oh yeah, baby… Your ass feels so fucking hot!” Austin whispered into my back before pulling my head back so he could kiss me. We moaned into each other’s mouths as he continued thrusting into me with his skilled hips. Our tongues sloppily attacked each other as Austin wrapped an arm around me, while his other hand began stroking me off, making me break off his lips and moan louder.  
“Shit, Austin, you're gonna make me cum!” I whimpered.  
“I'm about to cum as well, baby. Want me to cum inside you?” Austin grunted but before I could even answer, I was pushed over the edge.  
“Oh fuck Austin, I'm cumming! Oh fuck, Austin! Mmmm cum inside me! Oh fuck!” I moaned out, spraying cum all over the piano.  
“Oh fuck yeah, Alex! Arrrrgh fuck!” Austin blurted out, unloading deep inside me. He thrusted into me, as far as he could go as I felt his cock twitch inside me and his heavy breathing against my ear. 

When he was finished, Austin pulled out and I sat my leaking ass down onto the stool, leaning back against the dripping-with-cum-piano. Meanwhile, Austin sat down next to me, and put an orange arm around me.  
“Amazing as always, Alex.” Austin half laughed.  
“Same to you.” I scoffed.  
“So, we’re cool, then?” Austin asked, pulling me into a hug.  
“We’re very cool.” I assured him.  
“‘Cos I do love you. But I love you as a friend. I love everything about you, I'm just not in love with you.” Austin explained.  
“I could easily say the same.” I smiled, leaning my head against his shoulder.  
“So… Operation Dick Dallas Down?” Austin said with a smirk.  
“Ahahaha Operation Triple D. Let's do it.” I laughed.


	4. 👽 Zaliens & Cloud Watchers ☁️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Austin and Alex realise they may not know each other as well as they thought, they both try to hang out more.

I came into the shop to find Austin and Dez playing the xylophone, excited to tell them my great news. Austin was wearing a red and dark blue polo shirt and jeans while Dez was wearing a grey cardigan with different coloured stripes over a blue top with a Chinese food box design on the front, then a pair of black and white chequered pants. I, on the other hand, was wearing a white jacket over a pink top and a pair of floral print shorts. As I stepped inside, I got distracted because I could also smell something cooking. It was then that I realised that somehow, Dez was grilling patties on the instrument.  
"What the hell are you guys doing?" I half laughed.  
"Xylophone grilling." Dez answered.  
"It's a way to combine my awesome xylophone playing skills with Dez's mad cooking skills." Austin explained when Dez suddenly flipped the burger behind him. It went smack onto the window.  
"Window burger?" Dez offered, once peeling it off with a spatula.  
"No thanks. I'm trying this new diet where I don't eat totally disgusting things." I rolled my eyes. Trish suddenly walked in wearing a massive cheese costume along with a cheese hat. She looked ridiculous.  
"Guess who got a job at Cheese Outta My League?!" She announced.  
"Ooh, the high-end cheese store?!" I gasped, excited. "That place is so much better than Cheese Just Okay." I chuckled before turning back to Austin. "Okay, so I wanted to tell you I just finished the new song for our webcast. I think it captures your personality, exactly." I smiled, handing him my phone with headphones for him to hear. He put them on. "Whatcha think?"  
"I love it!" Austin grinned. 

I was just walking back from the toilet in Cheese Outta My League. I was loving this place, though Trish seemed to hate the job. I came over to where everyone else was. When Austin turned to see me, he squealed.  
"Aha, you okay? Are you screaming at how excited you are for the webcast?" I chuckled.  
"Yeah. You know me so well." He smiled.  
"I think this is the best song I've written, y'know. Especially for how much it captures you." I admitted.  
"Yeah, about that... I-I need to tell you something." Austin began before turning to Dez and Trish. "Guys? A-A little help?"  
"I've got cheese in my mouth!" Dez said before stuffing squares of dairy into his gob.  
"And I'm not here!" Trish retreated into her giant block of cheese costume like a turtle and it's shell.  
"Listen, before you tell me, I need to say before I forget... I invited some people to come to watch the webcast. Like a live studio audience, type thing. I wanna see their reaction to the song I wrote. I'm so excited about it." I beamed. "What was it you were gonna say?"  
"Uh, that I got you a Cheese Basket..." Austin half laughed.  
"Awe, thank you." I smiled.

We were just about to begin the webcast, when Austin came into the very busy practice room, filled with our audience. He was wearing a black jacket with dark blue colours, then a white and blue chequered shirt and with a lavender coloured tie then also a pair of jeans. I, on the other hand, was wearing a white shirt with a leaf print on it and a pair of grey pants.  
"Alex..." He said in a raspy voice. "Bad news. I can't do the webcast. I lost my voice."  
"What? Oh no, that's terrible!" I gasped.  
"I know, I feel awful." Austin said.  
"It's okay, we'll just reschedule. There's no way you can-"  
"No way, that girl is cute!" Austin suddenly called out, in a perfectly normal voice, as a brunette chick wondered past. He went to follow her and I stopped him.  
"Oh, ha ha, very funny. You're messing with me." I laughed. "I can do that too, y'know." I picked up my songbook and pretended to write in it. "Oooh, look, I'm writing a bad song, haha."  
"Ahaha, that would be funny..." Austin half laughed, before getting into position.  
"Ya ready, Austin? We're live in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!" Dez counted down. He was wearing a red cardigan over a white top with random pictures of fruit on it, then a pair of pants which looked like they were rainbow patchwork.  
"What's up? I'm Austin Moon and this is my webcast! I guess I'm going to sing a new song..." Austin introduced, and we all applauded. "But um... um first, I thought I would dance!" Austin then put his microphone down. "Hit it!" The DJ began playing some random dance music.  
"What's he doing? Is he stalling?" I frowned, asking Trish. She was wearing a black and white striped jacket and a pink top, then a grey scale leopard print pair of pants.  
"No, people don't dance when they're stalling." Trish chuckled.  
"So why isn't he singing my song?" I asked.  
"Uh..." Trish then suddenly began dancing as well. Giving up, I crept behind some of the audience to get closer to the dancing Austin, whilst trying to avoid being seen on camera.  
"Sing the song!" I tried telling Austin.  
"What?" Austin asked, still dancing. I tried getting closer again.  
"Sing the song!" I repeated before quickly dodging out of the camera.  
"Can't hear you! Dancing!" Austin continued. I went behind Dez and tried again.  
"Sing the stupid song!" I said, getting irritated. Dez almost turned the camera right at me, but I pushed him back towards Austin.  
"Well, if you think the song is stupid, maybe I shouldn't sing it. Thanks for watching! See you next week! I'm out!" Austin said before reaching over and turning off the camera.  
"Austin? Wha- Why didn't you sing the song?" I asked, going over to him.  
"Hmahamnamumaham..." Austin mumbled, quietly.  
"What?" I frowned.  
"Hamahafubdmahdham..." He mumbled again.  
"What?!"  
"I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't like the song..." Austin sighed before leaving through the door. I was shocked and hurt... I turned to his redheaded best friend.  
"Dez, did you know about this?" I asked.  
"Well, I uh..." Then he began dancing. I turned to Trish, who also began dancing. 

I was looking for Austin later on that day and eventually heard a piano being played outside my practice room. I opened it to see him playing it. He stopped when he saw me.  
"Austin, why didn't you just tell me you liked the song?" I sighed, closing the door behind me.  
"I didn't want to hurt your feelings..." Austin sighed.  
"So it's better to risk a million people watching to hear the crappy song and embarrass me?" I pointed out.  
"You really think a million people were watching?" Austin gasped. "Look, it's a good song. But it's all about what a serious and sensitive guy I am... But I'm not. That's not me. That's you. I'm more chill." He explained, putting a foot up onto a chair, demonstrating his chill. "Whaddup?"  
"Wha- I can be chill..." I awkwardly put my leg on the piano stool. "What up?"  
"Oh yeah, that's chill." Austin scoffed. "Look, the point is, Alex, I feel like you don't even know me. I like having fun, I break some rules, I colour outside the lines." He said, showing me his colouring book.  
"You still own colouring books?" I frowned.  
"Yes! I told you, I'm fun!" Austin half laughed.  
"I'm fun, too! I can colour outside the lines." I grabbed a crayon and went to colour... But... "Okay, I can't colour outside the lines." I admitted. "Okay, uh, maybe we don't know each other that well. I mean, we've only been partners for a little while." I admitted.  
"Hey, what if we hang out more? I bet if we got to know each other better, it could help our songwriting." Austin suggested.  
"That's a good idea. I can do stuff you like and you can do stuff I like." I agreed.  
"Cool. So what are we gonna do?" Austin asked.  
"Well, I've got my Cloud Watching Club in an hour." I smiled, picking up my club's shirt. It was blue with a cloud on the front as it's logo.  
"Oh, yay.." Austin said, sarcastically.  
"And luckily for you, I have a spare." I smiled, holding up a second cloud watching shirt.  
"Of course you do." He rolled his eyes as I gave it to him. "Do I really have to wear it?"  
"It's club policy." I scoffed.  
"Fine..." Austin sighed before taking off his jacket, then his tie.  
"What are you doing?" I frowned.  
"Putting it on. That's what you want, right?" He smirked, unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Y-Yeah..." I blushed before he let it fall off his arms. His sexy body and defined muscles on full display. Then he took my t-shirt and pulled it over his head... It was tight on him - probably a size too small but I wasn't complaining. It showed off his chest beautifully.  
"Happy?" He asked, with an unsatisfied smile.  
"V-Very..." I said, unable to stop myself from touching his chest. He gave a cute smirk.  
"I know we made up, but..." Austin said before wrapping his arms around my waist. "... Maybe I can still do something to redeem myself?" He whispered.  
"I like the way you think." I said before he leaned in to kiss me. We began passionately making out as he wrapped we held each other in our arms. I went to lift the shirt but he stopped me by gripping my wrists.  
"Na uh... Club policy." He whispered, teasingly, lips barely millimetres away.  
"You're fucking evil, sometimes." I said, looking into his eyes filled with lust.  
"I know.... But you fucking love it." He smirked, biting his bottom lip as his hand went down to squeeze my hardon.  
"I really do." I said before crashing our lips together again. 

He pushed me backwards until I was pinned against the practice room's door as we hungrily made out with each other. His hands were hurriedly unbuttoning my pants. Everytime I tried to remove that fucking cloud watching shirt he'd stop me with his cheeky smirk, loving how desperate I was to see his body. So, as my pants and boxers fell around my ankles I was undoing his own.  
"Let's hope the other cloud watchers don't spot you limping..." Austin whispered, reaching round to squeeze my ass as his own pants fell to the floor along with his blue boxer briefs, letting his beautiful cock.  
"They'll be too busy looking up." I said, taking his meat into my hand and stroking it.  
"And I'll be too busy looking at this..." Austin whispered, squeezing my ass again.  
"I'll allow it." I half laughed before he gripped my shirt and began pulling it over my head.  
"W-Wait, how come you get to keep your shirt?" I pouted.  
"Oh, Alex, we both know I'm in charge." He smirked before pushing a finger through my lips. "Make it wet." He commanded. He was right. Austin had full control over me, he may as well have my limbs on strings. I loved it though. I loved when he turned his dominant side on and just got super rough with me. I'd jerk off to it so much when I go to bed. I ran my tongue all over his digit before he slipped it out from my lips and then reached down to my ass.  
"Shit, Austin..." I gasped as I felt his finger already begin burrowing it's way inside me.  
"Mmmm, nice and tight as always..." He whispered into my ear as I placed a hand on his pec that was desperately trying to burst through his shirt. Meanwhile my other hand was stroking off his beautiful cock. "You want another finger?" He whispered into my ear, again, sending chills down my spine.  
"Yes... Austin, I'd love another..." I breathed before he pulled his digit out of my ass. He drooled onto them, before inserting them back into me.  
"Thats it, Alex... Take them..." Austin growled into my ear before nibbling on it as he fucked my ass with his two fingers.  
"Oh yeah, Austin... That feels so good..." I whimpered as I buried my face into his shoulder.  
"Just wait till it's the real thing, baby." Austin said, scissoring my insides.  
"I want it so bad..." I groaned.  
"Then let's give it to you." Austin smirked before kissing me again.

As we passionately kissed, he quickly wrapped his arms around my thighs and lifted them upwards. I knew where he was going with this so I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pinned me against the door.  
"Still not gonna take that shirt off?" I sighed, seeing his nipples through the sky blue cotton.  
"Wouldn't wanna break those precious cloud watching club rules, would we?" Austin smirked, his cock positioned and ready between my cheeks.  
"I don't give a fuck anymore." I whined.  
"Well then, somebody has to." Austin smirked before thrusting into me.  
"Argh fuck!" I gasped as I felt half his cock enter me at once, making me dig my nails into his clothed back.  
"Whoops." He smirked before kissing me passionately as his hips began thrusting into me. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his 6 and a half inch cock sliding in and out of me. It felt so good already. Austin had fucked me so often now, I had gotten used to the initial pain.  
"Oh fuck yeah, take it Alex... Mmm fuck, you're so good..." He growled as our sweaty foreheads pressed together.  
"Mmmm yeah, Austin... You feel so good inside me...I-It's so goood..." I whimpered, clawing at his back through the shirt as his hips moved like pistons.  
"Yeah, baby... Fuck, you're such a good boy..." Austin grunted, moving down to kiss my neck. With one hand I gripped his blonde locks as I felt his hot breath against my skin.  
"Jesus Christ Austin, I'm close already..." I moaned as he continued to hold me in the air, against the door. I wouldn't be surprised if someone in the store could hear Austin's balls slapping against my skin.  
"Go for it, baby... Cum as hard as you can..." Austin muttered, taking my cock in his hand and stroking me off.  
"Oh fuck yeah! Argh fuck! Shit!" I moaned loudly as I began shooting load after load onto my body along with Austin's club shirt - making my own clouds.  
"Mmm fuck... Oh yeaaaah, baby..." Austin groaned as I felt him, too, unload deep inside my ass.  
"Oh yeah, Austin..." I muttered as I felt him breed me raw. When he was done, he pulled out of me and set me back down onto the floor. My legs were shaky as I leaned back against the door. We both stood there panting as we looked at each other.  
"Looks like I can't wear this anymore." Austin smirked, looking down at the blue shirt.  
"W-Was that all so you didn't have to wear that in public?" I half laughed.  
"Partially. Also because I love that ass." Austin chuckled, pulling the shirt over his head, finally letting me see his body.  
"Mmmm and I love this body so you're gonna stay still for a minute. I said before leaning in and taking his nipple into my mouth.  
"Ahaha, that's fair. You earned it." Austin smiled.

"Ooh! Ooh! That cloud looks like a car with wings!" I pointed out to my fellow cloud watchers. We were in the mall, outside in the courtyard, looking up at the sky. Austin was sitting on a bench looking bored as hell as he unenthusiastically took part. I was wearing my shirt while Austin was back to wearing his shirt, tie and jacket. I was trying to hide the limp from my sore ass that Austin accurately predicted. "Oh! And that one looks like a pineapple on a canoe." I said, as the other members jotted it down in notepads. "What do you see, Austin?" I asked.  
"I dunno. A big, white, puffy thing." Austin shrugged, earning boos from the other members.  
"C'mon, you're not even trying." I insisted.  
"Okay, okay! I see a snowman eating marshmallows." Austin sighed.  
"Eh, wrong! It's a bunny on a bicycle. You really couldn't see that?" I scoffed. "Can you believe this guy?" I teased him, to my cloud watchers.  
"Okay, now I know you better. You're a lame bitch." Austin rolled his eyes, standing up. "Can we go so my things, now?"  
"Sure, if you can think of something more fun than cloud watching." I said.  
"I'm gonna take you to a horror movie fest." Austin smirked.  
"I was supposed to go with you to that!" Dez whined, coming over.  
"Urgh, really? I hate horror movies. They're so boring." I groaned.  
"More boring than staring at fucking clouds?" Austin mocked.  
"Yeah, that's the boringest thing I've ever heard." Dez said before looking up. "Hey, check it out! A bunny on a bicycle!" He noticed.  
"It's not a fucking bunny on a bicycle!" Austin pouted before walking off.  
"It's a bunny on a bicycle." I nodded to Dez.  
"Oh yeah."

The next evening, I was in the practice room getting ready for Austin's Fright Fest. Apparently we had to go in-costume, so he had given me his Dracula costume. It consisted of a white shirt, a red waistcoat and a gigantic cloak that was just way too big for me. I slicked my hair back but I refused to put the fangs in my mouth - they were just uncomfortable and stupid. Just as I had finished applying the pale makeup, the practice room door opened.  
"Heyyy, someone's looking sexy." Austin smiled, wearing a... Lawn? It looked like he was just covered in grass and moss except for his face that had green and brown makeup on it to look dirty. He looked like a green, ungroomed Wookie.  
"What the fuck are you wearing?" I half laughed.  
"I'm the Swamp Monster from the film we're gonna see." Austin answered, giving a twirl.  
"You look like yard clippings." I scoffed.  
"Ooo, Dracula's feeling fierce. Where's your fangs?" Austin asked.  
"If you want me to wear the fangs, I'm not watching this movie. They're my cloud shirt." I told him.  
"Ahaha, okay, that's fair." Austin said. "You look good, though." He smiled, a bit flirty.  
"You wanna fuck me as Dracula, don't you?" I realised.  
"No... But I vant you to suck my cock." He said but in the Dracula/Transylvanian accent in a way that I couldn't help but laugh at.  
"Get out of your garden then." I scoffed.  
"Ain't got time for that. You're gonna have to get in my bush." He smirked.  
"You dirty bitch." I rolled my eyes before going down to my knees. I pushed apart the shrubbery till I saw his brown shorts underneath.  
"Didn't take much convincing though, did it?" Austin smirked as I began unbuttoning it.  
"With you, it never will." I admitted before I saw his already semi hard cock be freed. I opened my lips and happily took it into my mouth.  
"Oh yeaaaaah..." Austin purred, rolling his head back. "Alex, you beauty..." He muttered as I began bobbing my head up and down his, now, fully erect cock. "How are you so good at that?" He moaned quietly as I slobbered all over his beautiful cock, slurping at the precum that was already oozing out. "I've been wanting this allll day. I jerked off to you twice last night... Thinking about when I fucked you against the door and how you just kept moaning... I love it when you moan..." Austin said, and so I began moaning around his shaft. "Oh yeah, just like that... God, I can't get enough..." Austin muttered, thrusting into my mouth every now and then to make me gag a little. "Remember our first time? When I fucked you right in the middle of the shop? We-We should do that again sometime..." Austin continued. I couldn't really see him as there was so much layers of grass above me, but I assumed he was just picturing it. "Mmm shit, I won't last long now... Not while I'm picturing you bent over while the kangaroo was watching..." He groaned. As I continued slurping at the tip and swirling my tongue around the rod of meat, his breathing quickened, until finally... "Awwwh yeaaah... Oh fuck yeah, Alex... Shit..." He moaned out as my mouth flooded with his seed yet again. When he was done, I dug myself out of his costume.  
"Enjoy that?" I smirked, looking up at him.  
"You make cloud watching worth it." He sighed as I stood back up.  
"Does that mean you'll come to the next meeting?" I asked.  
"I'd rather be eaten by my own costume." Austin answered, flatly. "Now c'mon, I don't wanna miss the previews!" He said before hurriedly leaving the practice room.

Unfortunately we DID see the previews. And the entire 2 hour movie of predictable plot points and unnecessary gore. There wasn't even a single sex scene. When we left I was pretty bloody fed up.  
"How did you not like Swamp Bride?! There was a wedding! I thought you loved weddings?" Austin asked as we stood outside the theatre.  
"The swamp guy ate the bridesmaids." I sighed.  
"They ran out of appetisers!" Austin defended.  
"Urgh, this stuff is just ridiculous." I groaned. "Chewy eyeballs and chocolate intestines?" I said, pointing out Austin's candy bag.  
"Don't forget the red veins!" He beamed before taking a bite out of them, like a big child. I hated how cute he looked, even covered in foliage. Then Walter, the man who owned the theatre came walking over in his uniform. I knew him mostly because he worked at the mall like I did.  
"Hey Walter." I smiled.  
"Hi Walter." Austin smiled, too.  
"Oh, don't 'hey, hi Walter' me! You littered in my theatre!" He accused.  
"We didn't litter." Austin frowned.  
"Oh yeah? Look what I found underneath your seat. Recognise this?!" He said, showing us a piece of popcorn in his white gloved hand.  
"Uh... Yeah? It's popcorn." I shrugged.  
"Ahaaa! How would you know that if you didn't litter?" Walter questioned.  
"Because we know what fucking popcorn looks like." I answered.  
"I'm watching you. You too!" He warned me and Austin before walking away.  
"BLEGH!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned round to see Dez wearing a strange, weird looking costume. It looked like a weird cross between sci fi and undead. He had some kind of weird headgear that had eyes, while his face was a pale blue colour.  
"Uh, hi, Dez. What are you supposed to be? An alien zombie?" I sighed.  
"No, a zombie alien." Dez corrected. "I'm a Zalien, character from my favourite 13 movies of all time. Zaliens, Zaliens 2, Zaliens 3, Zaliens 4, Zaliens 5, Zaliens 7-"  
"You missed out Zaliens 6." I frowned.  
"Urgh, that movie sucks. I wish I could forget it." Dez cringed.  
"Guess who's ready to get her Zalien on!" Trish exclaimed, coming over. She was wearing almost the exact same costume as Dez was...  
"Fuck, that's scary." I half laughed.  
"Oh, c'mon, you're scared of Trish more than our film?" Austin complained.  
"I'm scared because they have something in common." I pointed out. Trish and Dez turned to face each other and just SCREAMED.  
"Best Zalien Movie?!" Dez questioned her.  
"Uh, duh! Zaliens 3: Brain Eaters from Beyond. Best scene in that movie?" Trish asked.  
"Uh, duh! When the Zaliens take the shape of teachers and eat the football team's brains." Dez answered.  
"Okay, okay! No biggie. So we have a few things in common. That doesn't make us friends. It could just be a coincidence." Trish reasoned.  
"Favourite number between one and a billion?" Dez asked her.  
"2." They both said in unison before screaming again.  
"ZALIEN BRAIN SUCK!" Trish exclaimed before they both placed hands on each other's head and made weird noises as they span away.  
"Okay, now that's the scariest thing I've seen all day." I laughed as they left us.  
"I think it's kinda cool that they have something in common. Wish we were more like them." Austin sighed. "BRAIN SUCK!" He tried before putting a hand on my head and making the weird noise.  
"If you're gonna suck something, don't make it my brain." I told him, moving his hand away. "Okay, Uh, so we don't like the same stuff but at least we're getting to know each other better." I reasoned. "Plus, now it's Alex's turn, so get ready because we're about to take a ride on the fun train." I beamed.

"The mall pond?" Austin groaned, throwing a pebble into the water. It was dead quiet as we stood outside by the said, pond. We were still wearing our ridiculous costumes as well. "I think the fun train let us off at the wrong station."  
"Hey, I come here for creative inspiration." I told him, sitting on the pond's bench. I sit here and watch the geese as I write lyrics in my songbook." I explained. "Have a seat." I said, patting the bench beside me.  
"Oh, I get it." He smirked before sitting down beside me. "Inspiration... You wanna combine You're two methods of gaining inspiration?" He smirked, cupping my face before leaning in and kissing me. "I didn't know you were such a freak that you'd do it right here - but I'm down."  
"No, Austin... Although it's quite tempting, Swamp-Thing." I chuckled, standing up. "I'm just saying, this is where I've written some of your best songs." I told him, looking out at the pond.  
"Awwh... Well, then I guess I like this pond, then." Austin smiled, standing up beside me.  
"Oh, and with the help of Gelato." I smiled.  
"I get it, you like ice cream." Austin chuckled.  
"No, no. That's Gelato." I said before pointing out the goose that was coming over. "I've been coming to hang out with him since I was a little boy. Watching him helps me when I have writer's block."  
"I get it. It's kinda why I like horror films. There's something about monsters slurping up brains that gets me psyched to perform!" Austin beamed.  
"Well, that's less wholesome... Don't you think he's cute?" I asked, referring back to the goose.  
"I guess." Austin smiled and the goose honked loudly at him. "Okay, okay, you're cute!" He said, nervously.  
"Oh shit!" I gasped, spotting a sign. "They're getting rid of the pond! They're making this into a parking lot! What's going to happen to Gelato?!" I panicked.  
"Maybe he could move into that store with the ducks on the window?" Austin suggested.  
"That's a Chinese restaurant." I snapped.  
"Okay, calm down. We'll call a zoo and- What the fuck are you doing?!" He realised as I was picking the goose up and hiding it under my cloak.  
"Stealing a goose! I need Gelato! Who else is going to help me write your songs?!" I reasoned.  
"Alex, are you breaking the rules? That's fucking awesome! I never thought I'd see Alex Dawson dresses as Dracula stealing a goose and running from a security guard." Austin laughed.  
"I'm not running from a security guard." I frowned.  
"We should be." Austin said.  
"FREEZE!" The mall's security guard shouted before a flashlight lit us up like a spotlight. I panicked and ran away as Austin giggled behind me.

We ended up running into the theatre with the goose still hidden under my cloak. I felt like I was about to have a fucking panic attack.  
"Why did we come back here?" I whispered to Austin as we stood at the back of the theatre as a Zaliens movie played.  
"We had to get away from that security guard!" Austin answered.  
"You just wanted to watch the end of Zaliens 5!" I accused.  
"Then we're killing two birds with one stone." Austin reasoned, to which Gelato honked at. "It's just an expression!" He defended.  
"Shhh! No talking during the movie!" Walter hushed, coming over. Gelato made another noise. "Did you just honk at me?" He asked me.  
"Wait, no, Walter, uh, that was-"  
"Me!" Austin saved me. "I honked at you... Honk!"  
"Excuse me? I'm wanting ya, kid, I speak Goose and that kind of language will not be tolerated in my theatre!" Walter threatened him.  
"Sorry Walter, I meant to say... Honk?" Austin tried.  
"Apology accepted. I'm still watching you." Walter warmed us before walking off to tell someone else off. We snuck down to where we spotted Trish and Dez, sitting next to them.  
"What's in your cloak?" Trish frowned, noticing it was moving around.  
"Gelato the Goose. We need to find him a new home because they're tearing out the pond." I whispered.  
"HONK!"  
"Shhhhh!" Someone in front hissed.  
"Why won't be quiet down?" Trish asked.  
"I don't know, he might be hungry." I said.  
"There's popcorn on the floor. Let him eat that." Austin suggested.  
"Okay." I said, putting him down. "Urrr... Where did Dez go?" I asked, noticing his seat was now empty.  
"Hey guys. Did you know there was free popcorn down here?" Dez asked, popping his head up from the empty seats behind us. We watched, in disgust, as he scoured the floor, moving past other audience members, then he came back. "We've got a little problem..." He said.  
"No, you're the one with the problem for eating popcorn off the floor." I cringed.  
"No. Gelato crawled under the seats." Dez told me.  
"Shit!" I gasped, moving my cloak to see he really had completely disappeared. "We need to get him back!"  
"Ow! Something just bit me!" Nelson, one of my music students, blurted out.  
"Shhh!" Austin and I tried hushing him.  
"Ow! It but me again!" He cried out as Gelato honked. "There's a Zalien in here!" Nelson panicked.  
"It-It's not a Zalien, it's a goose." I told him.  
"A zombie-goose!!" Dez said in a spooky voice. It was soon chaos. The goose kept running past the movie goers, freaking them out. Knocking popcorn from their hands, pecking at their ankles and flailing it's wings around.  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Nelson cried out as everyone began rushing out of the movie theatre.  
"That's it, Goose. Nobody wrecks my theatre!" Walter growled, spotting Gelato. However, the goose was just enraged and suddenly mauled the man's face.  
"This is awesome!" Austin laughed.  
"Awesome? Gelato just caused panic in the theatre and is fucking attacking Walter. How can you be laughing?" I asked, panicking.  
"Because Gelato just caused panic in the theatre and is fucking attacking Walter." Austin chuckled before putting an arm around my shoulders. "It's funny. You've gotta see things my way sometimes and stop being so serious." He told me. When I realised what he meant, I couldn't help but crack a smile. It was pretty funny when you think about how ridiculous this was. I even began to giggle.  
"Okay... You're right... It's kind of funny." I smiled.  
"Hey, Walter. Shhh! There's no screaming in the theatre." Austin teased as the man continued to be attacked by my goose. 

I was sat in Sonic Boom the next day, knitting something for Gelato who was down by my feet. I was wearing a white shirt with pink flowers on it, along with a denim pair of shorts. Austin soon came in, wearing a blue shirt with black sleeves and jeans.  
"Hey, whatcha doing?" He smiled.  
"Gelato is going to the animal reserve." I said and he honked for confirmation. "So I'm knitting him some webbed-footie pyjamas." I said, before showing him.  
"You're a dork." He told me with an amused smile.  
"Says the man walking around in a hedge last night." I scoffed, getting up.  
"Oh, c'mon, I know you had fun." He insisted as we walked to the counter.  
"Okay, maybe a little. I'm glad we got to hang out. And... Not just to have sex." I smiled.  
"Me too. I feel like we really know each other now. So we're different but I think that's what makes us better partners." I reasoned.  
"Totally. You sure you're gonna be okay without Gelato?" Austin asked.  
"Yeah. I kind of realised I don't need him to help me write songs anymore. I've got a new goose named Austin." I smiled.  
"Cool! You named a goose after me? Where is he?" Austin exclaimed.  
"No, it's you. You're my goose." I rolled my eyes.  
"Y'know... Of all the things you've called me, and you've called me a lotta hot things... Goose is nowhere near as flattering." Austin scoffed.  
"No, it's a metaphor. I have you, so I don't need my Gelato anymore." I sighed.  
"Awwh. Thanks Alex." He smiled before giving me a hug. God, I hated how adorable he was sometimes. "You wanna go work on the new song for the webcast?"" He asked.  
"I actually already wrote one. I think you're going to like it much better than the other one." I told him. I brought him over to the piano in the store and began playing the song 'It's Me, It's You'. 

A week had passed and the song did amazingly well, thanks to Austin's performance on our webcast. So, one quiet afternoon we were both in the shop at different sides of the counter, colouring in, in different books. He was wearing a black and white chequered jacket over a green top and jeans, while I was wearing a dark purple cardigan over a white tank top and black pants.  
"I forgot how much fun colouring was." I smiled.  
"Which is why you need to hang out with me more." Austin smiled back. Then, Trish and Dez came walking in - Trish wearing a bright red jacket buttoned you and Dez wearing a butterfly and flower patterned shirt - also buttoned up.  
"Guess who got a job at Tee-Shirt World!" Trish exclaimed before opening her jacket to reveal a white t-shirt with a giant Dez face printed on it.  
"Guess who got a best friend discount!" Dez also said, opening his shirt to reveal Trish's face on his own shirt.  
"I'm so happy you guys are hanging out. And by 'happy' I mean totally weirded out." I chuckled.  
"Why? We like the same horror movie, the same favourite number and the same pizza topping..." Trish said.  
"Pepperoni."  
"Mushrooms." Trish and Dez said at the same time.  
"MUSHROOMS?!"  
"PEPPERONI?!" They both then said in disgust.  
"I can NOT be friends with someone who likes mushrooms!" Trish spat in horror.  
"Well, I can't be friends with someone who likes... Pepperoni." Dez grimaced.  
"Are you guys seriously gonna end this friendship over a pizza topping?" I chuckled.  
"It's not just pizza toppings. First, she likes pepperoni. Then she doesn't want to get it delivered because she thinks we don't get out enough. But sometimes I'm tired and I just want to watch TV!" Dez complained.  
"Why are you so tired all the time?! I'm the one who works at least 2 jobs a day!" Trish yelled after him as they both stormed out of the shop.  
"And all balance is restored in the universe." I chuckled.  
"Let's see what you've got." Austin said, referring to the colouring books.  
"You're gonna be so proud of me. I coloured outside the lines." I said, smug as he peered over my shoulder. Austin squinted as he looked for it.  
"Where'd you colour outside the lines?" He asked.  
"Uh, right there." I smiled, pointing at the tiny mark barely breaking out of the black printed line. Austin grabbed the book and began scribbling maniacally all over the page.  
"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I laughed, trying to stop him but he was obviously too strong.  
"Who's outside the lines now?" He said, using his other hand to gently poke my side.  
"YOU BROKE MY CRAYON!" I gasped, giggling as I watched it crumbling in Austin's hand. We laughed away in a very wholesome manner. It was getting really hard to not have feelings for Austin...


End file.
